


Неправильная сторона смерти

by bayern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern
Summary: «Зомби тянули к ним серовато-зеленые пальцы, их ногти окрасились в фиолетовые и багровые оттенки; из приоткрытых ртов вырывались голодные стоны»





	Неправильная сторона смерти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong Side of Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330594) by sirra_scribbles. 



> Переведено для команды fandom Post-Ap 2017

Пролог

Научные труды Международной конференции, посвященной зомби-апокалипсису»  
Первая международная конференция, посвященная зомби-апокалипсису  
21 сентября 2ХХХ, Оксфорд, Великобритания  
Вступительное слово Дэвида Э. Парка  
Факультет естественных наук, Университет W.... L...

_«Почти десять лет назад Великобританию охватила кошмарная эпидемия зомби-апокалипсиса. Ее ужасающие последствия и широкое распространение подтолкнуло всех нас собраться сегодня. Как известно, из-за так называемого «апокалипсиса» произошла дестабилизация большинства стран, на шести континентах возникла проблема массовой миграции граждан, в том числе и в Британии, что спровоцировало глобальный финансовый кризис в начале XXI века. Большинство последствий мирового краха было задокументировано, но множество вопросов так и осталось без ответа. Например: «Что же послужило толчком зомби-апокалипсису, из-за которого погибло больше пятнадцати миллионов человек?»_

 Часть первая

 Драко не понимал, спал он или бодрствовал, снился ему сон или он уже умер. В голове царил полный сумбур, перед глазами плавали странные цветные пятна. Уверенности не было ни в чем, мысли о прошлом окутывал сбивающий с толку туман, но под ладонью явно ощущалась какая-то грубая ткань. Значит, он не спит. Когда моргнуть не получилось, он поднял руку и потер глаза. С отвращением ощущая на коже липкий песок, который при тщетных попытках смести его лишь сильнее забивался под веки. Малфой попробовал подняться, но голову тут же прострелило острой болью, а накативший приступ тошноты вынудил снова лечь. Бегло ощупав себя, он обнаружил: вокруг головы обернута влажная повязка. Драко вздрогнул... Мерлин знает, сколько времени он провел без сознания, валяясь в луже собственной крови. Судя по липкой массе на ухе, он был ранен.

Когда буйство в животе сошло на нет, Драко смог осмотреться по сторонам: комната, в которой он очутился, не блистала убранством. Грязные кровать и наспех собранный ночной столик – единственная мебель. Прежний жилец, вероятно, сам Драко (очень маловероятно, но воспоминания упорно не возвращались), прибил к стене доски, по всей видимости, заколотив окно, так как из-под щелей пробивались лучи света. На двери висела магловская цепь, намертво припаянная тяжелым, покрытым ржавчиной засовом. Драко содрогнулся от отвращения, грязь покрывала стены от пола до потолка, повсеместная чернота словно перевернула комнату вверх дном, произрастая ввысь.

Драко ощущал грязь комнаты как собственную, руки чесались, хотелось применить очищающее заклинание, но палочки не было. Он проверил карманы, столик, даже под выцветшим матрацем и на полу в тщетной попытке уловить родной отблеск тусклого боярышника. Чувство беспокойства зародилось внутри: что он забыл в полуразрушенной хибаре раненый и без палочки? Необходимо как можно скорее вспомнить, что с ним случилось. Пережитый военный опыт подсказывал, лучше запастись хоть каким-то оружием, чем оказаться совсем без оного. Поиски увенчались успехом, в ящике стола он нашел магловский пистолет. Драко читал о подобном виде оружия, в отличие от изысканности магических заклинаний, оно было довольно примитивно и грубо в использовании. Тут же нашлись и пули, сообразить, что к чему не составило большого труда, Драко зарядил пистолет и, засунув его в карман, осторожно поднялся с кровати.

Распутывание дверной цепи оказалось нелегким делом, но головная боль почти отступила, и Драко был полон решимости открыть дверь. За ней оказался коридор, по состоянию идентичный комнате. Серые стены, покрытые плесенью и потеками грязи обступали со всех сторон, пока он медленно шел по коридору и спускался вниз по скрипучей лестнице. Драко вышел в паб, ну или то, что от него осталось, когда в нем начался хаос, и посетители разбежались.

– Эй, есть кто?

В заброшенном баре воздух давил и был осязаем, словно удушливая пыль, хотелось поскорее выбраться наружу. Сложенный в углу камин не походил на магический, да и коробка с летучим порохом отсутствовала. Приближаясь к входной двери, он рефлекторно избегал наступать на темные пятна на деревянных половицах. Баррикада у входа не шла ни в какое сравнение с засовом на двери в комнате, поэтому он быстро оторвал пару прибитых к дверному проему прогнивших досок и рывком распахнул дверь.

Пока Малфой отдирал доски, в голову пришла мысль: видимо, владелец забросил бар после какой-то кровавой потасовки. Драко вышел на улицу, под ногами хрустело стекло, но в остальном вокруг царила полнейшая тишина и разрушающиеся необитаемые дома. Волны разочарования и паники накатили на него. Почему на всем, что встречалось на пути, лежала печать разрухи? Драко узнавал окрестности. Он догадался, что все еще находился в Англии, отчего испытал некое чувство облегчения и безопасности, пусть не было очевидных причин думать, будто опустошение и разгром затронули только это место.

Слабый порыв ветра, а затем чуть слышный шорох привлекли внимание. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Драко увидел как через дорогу, напротив магловского автомобиля со спущенными колесами, ветер гонял газетные листы. Он колебался... Казалось бы на пустынной улице вполне мог затаиться невидимый наблюдатель. Ветер вновь подхватил газету, и Драко разглядел печать. Внешний вид колонок выдавал «Ежедневный пророк»! Спотыкаясь о бордюр, он поспешил к машине. Ухватив за край газеты, Драко...

Бум!

В выцветшей бумаге образовалась дыра, силой выстрела газету выдернуло из руки. Драко обернулся...

Бум!

Пуля попала в автомобиль, разлетевшиеся осколки ужалили руку. Мелькнула благодарная мысль к тому, кто еще раньше успел выбить стекла в машине, пригибаясь, он побежал вокруг нее. Очередной выстрел поднял столб пыли под ногами, Драко нырнул за автомобиль, застывший перед витриной магазина и достал пистолет.

– Покажи свою уродливую морду, ты, монстр!

По звуку Драко определил, что нападавший находился сзади и немного левее, встревоженный голос принадлежал мужчине. Пусть он и не обладал храбростью Годрика Гриффиндора, зло подумал Малфой, но подобного хамского обращения не заслужил, даже несмотря на все деяния, совершенные под пятой Темного Лорда.

– Сначала прекрати стрелять, – прокричал Драко. Присев на корточки, он прицелился, на случай если враг первым определит его местоположение.

– Ты умеешь говорить? – с легким налетом удивления воскликнул голос.

– Отсоси, – возразил Драко, подкрадываясь к багажнику и осторожно выглядывая из-за капота. Заметив какое-то движение на первом этаже аптеки, где солнечные лучи играли на зазубринах стекол, Малфой выстрелил в темный провал соседнего окна.

– Эй! – в окне замельтешило, а потом последовала голубая вспышка. Нападавший возмущенно закричал. – Какого черта ты творишь?

Драко довольно ухмыльнулся.

– Палец соскользнул.

– Давай встретимся, я выхожу. Пообещай, что не будешь стрелять.

– Ты первый.

Ответа не последовало, но Драко терпеливо ждал и наблюдал за зданием напротив. Меньше, чем через минуту показался нападавший, и подошел к машине, внимательно рыская взглядом по вроде бы пустынной улице.

– Я здесь, – констатировал он, – давай тоже выходи.

Для принятия решения Драко потребовалась секунда. Он выпрямился, рука с пистолетом ощутимо тряслась.

– Какого Мерлина, ты затеял отстрел живых людей, Поттер?

– Малфой? – Поттер от удивления раскрыл рот, но ружье опустил. Его джинсы, рубашка и крепкие ботинки выглядели довольно изношенными; сумка, обвязанная вокруг талии, провисла от слишком частого и долгого использования. – Откуда ты здесь взялся?

– Понятия не имею, – раздраженно фыркнул Драко. – Почему...

Взмахом руки Гарри велел заткнуться и пристально всмотрелся вдаль по улице. Хоть жест Поттера и разозлил, но Малфой послушно замолчал и проследил за его взглядом. Он различил эхо выстрела и слабый непонятный треск.

– Нужно убираться отсюда, – пробормотал Гарри. Он легко, словно волшебную палочку, вскинул ружье и прицелился в направлении странного шума. – Мы сильно рискуем, стоя на открытом месте.

И без дальнейших объяснений, развернулся и двинулся к аптеке. Драко быстро взвесил имеющиеся варианты: он не понимал, где находится, как здесь очутился, где потерял свою палочку и как получил ранение. С другой стороны, у Поттера было ружье и, кажется, он знал, что делал. Поэтому, рассудил Драко, особого выбора кроме как следовать за благородным придурком не оставалось. Но черт, ружье, вы шутите?

– Живей, – поторопил Гарри и красноречиво выгнул бровь, дожидаясь Драко между зданиями у входа в переулок. Малфой быстро пересек улицу, про себя отмечая, насколько ему повезло, что они с Поттером не разминулись.

– Слушай, я понимаю, у тебя масса бывших врагов, которых ты с радостью готов пристрелить, но, может, ты выкроишь минутку и расскажешь, что, в конце концов, происходит? – не выдержал Драко, когда догнал Поттера.

– Ты и правда ничего не знаешь? – недоверчиво удивился Гарри и, оценивающе посмотрев на Малфоя, продолжил. – Похоже, ты крепко ударился головой. Скорее всего, временная амнезия. Тебя нужно осмотреть.

Проведя любительскую диагностику, по-прежнему бесящий Поттер направился вглубь переулка. Пытаясь вернуть ускользающий самоконтроль, Драко стиснул зубы, выдохнул и послушно последовал за нежданным проводником. Он был полон решимости не поддаваться на провокации и оставаться невозмутимым, даже если Поттер продолжит играть в большого, но обделенного интеллектом героя (впрочем, как и всегда).

– Но, может, ты все же объяснишь... О, мы зашли в тупик?

Поттер зарылся в сумку, висящую у бедра, а Драко оценил юмор сложившейся ситуации. Совсем недавно он обнаружил себя в неизвестной комнате раненым и без палочки, и вот он уже помогает (или совершает очередную глупость, учитывая тупик) бывшему однокласснику и сопернику. Драко всерьез задумался, в каком параллельном мире он умудрился проснуться, когда привычная жизнь так кардинально переменилась?

– Ты не подашь мне руки?

Вопрос вырвал Малфоя из размышлений, возвращая к действительности. Поттер успел достать из сумки веревку, обвязать вокруг себя узлом и закинуть ее на что-то в окне на втором этаже. По непонятным причинам, довольно большой отрезок веревки свободно болтался в воздухе, одну руку Гарри протягивал к Драко.

– Куда мы идем? – Драко взглядом проследил уходящую ввысь по стене веревку. – Куда ведет это окно? Поттер, где твоя палочка? Просто свою я...

– Ш-ш-ш! – Поттер настороженно оглядывался по сторонам. – Вот, держи.

Драко зачарованно наблюдал, как Поттер четким движением закрепил скобой веревку к стене, затем через две петли прикрепил к ней зажим и привязал двойным узлом короткий кусок новой веревки.

– Видишь? – Гарри свободно передвинул зажим вверх, но когда он дернул его вниз, ничего не произошло, лишь веревка сильнее натянулась. – Именно так ты и будешь подниматься.

– Эм.., я не уверен, – заколебался Малфой, дотрагиваясь до повязки на голове, – То есть, ты сам сказал, что я, похоже, сильно приложился головой.

– Я подстрахую тебя, если ты сорвешься, но тут невысоко, всего второй этаж.

Драко понял: тот своего решения не поменяет, и осторожно обхватил карабин рукой. Он повторил позу Поттера: одна рука на свободном конце веревки, вторая – на зажиме.

Драко вздрогнул, когда почти у самого уха посыпались инструкции:

– Передвинь зажим и схватывающий узел вверх, подпрыгни и упрись ногой в стену. Затем повтори все с начала, шаг за шагом продвигайся вперед.

Драко ворчливо пробормотал:

– Мало того, что ты был рожден на метле, так ты еще умеешь ползать по стенам.

– Поверь, я не Человек-паук, – со смешком парировал Гарри.

Обдумывание странного заявления Драко отложил на потом, сейчас он в меру своих способностей, следуя инструкциям Поттера, пытался справиться с гравитацией и заставить ослабшие мышцы тащить тело наверх по отвесной стене. Первый прыжок на стену не увенчался успехом, он не сумел вовремя напрячь мышцы живота, и его попросту согнуло пополам. Он с силой сжал в ладонях веревку, когда ботинки, если он не ошибался, из шведского короткокрылого дракона, заскользили по камню.

Гарри подтолкнул Малфоя в спину и подбодрил словами:

– Держи спину прямо, не переноси весь вес на руки, помни, сначала одну ногу вперед, потом другую. Пока ты не так высоко, я сумею тебя поймать, если ты сорвешься.

Удерживая спину ровно, Драко с неподдельным изумлением отметил: а ведь и правда стало легче взбираться. «Осанка, Драко», – неожиданно всплыл в памяти голос матери. Кстати, в использовании зажима для подъема по веревке также не оказалось ничего сложного. Свободно свисающая параллельная веревка служила дополнительной страховкой, если вдруг он сорвется или если вдруг зажим заест, то он сможет на руках подтянуться по ней, в любом случае падение выйдет не фатальным.

Драко успешно добрался до нужного окна, но немного застопорился на месте, зажим уперся в подоконник, что не никак упрощало задачи. Он уцепился рукой за оконную раму, перекинул ногу на подоконник, и осторожно перелез внутрь дома. На секунду переведя дух, Малфой глянул вниз, оценивая пройденное расстояние. Ого, он без помощи магии преодолел не меньше тридцати футов! Затем Драко устало повалился на пол, чуть не зацепив удерживающий веревку крюк. Так, сидя на пыльном полу, он наблюдал, как в окно залез Поттер и втянул за собой веревку.

– На мгновение мне показалось, что ты упадешь, – поделился Гарри и, отложив в сторону ружье, отцепил крюк и принялся сматывать веревку в бухту. Вдруг он одарил Драко нечитаемым взглядом.

– Ты недооцениваешь мои способности. Но должен признаться, меня посещала мысль бросить тебя там, внизу, – не стал скрывать Малфой. Он сел и с радостью осознал: ни руки, ни ноги особо не болели, он даже не запыхался, несмотря на так и не прошедшую головную боль. Лишь ладони сильно саднило; теперь он понял, почему Поттер носил перчатки без пальцев.

Гарри запихнул веревку и приспособления к ней в сумку.

– Нам предстоит долгий переход, – он задумчиво посмотрел на Драко и добавил, – ты справишься?

– Только если нам не предстоит взбираться на десятый этаж, – Малфой поднялся на ноги и отряхнул пыль. Отрицательно покачав головой, Гарри прошел мимо него к окну напротив.

Из здания аптеки они перепрыгнули в соседнюю квартиру, по затхлой лестнице выбрались на крышу, вновь использовали веревку, чтобы перебраться между зданиями, а потом Драко запутался и уже не мог отследить первоначальную точку их встречи. Поттер организовал ему головокружительный, полный акробатических трюков тур по городу. Они перепрыгивали с крыши на крышу, перелезали сквозь открытые окна, крайне редко спускаясь ниже первого этажа. Не трудно было догадаться, что они всячески избегают выхода на дорогу, но почему, Драко так и не понял. За время странного путешествия им попадались сплошь неподвижные и дряхлые автомобили.

Драко отметил, передвигались они лишь через дома, расположенные вплотную друг к другу, постепенно он начал узнавать окружающую местность. Но так как Поттер не планировал делать привал, то расспросить его не представилось шанса до тех пор, пока они не остановились у ветхой офисной высотки.

– Мы же в Лондоне? – прошептал Драко.

Поттер выглядывал в окно и, отвечая, даже не оглянулся.

– Да.

От предчувствия неправильности происходящего внутри засвербело еще пару зданий назад, Драко тяжело сглотнул. Трудно было поверить, что привычный город превратился в опасное и необитаемое место, но убедившись своими глазами, Малфой больше не ставил под сомнение чрезмерную осторожность Поттера. Закончив наружный осмотр, Гарри обернулся к закусившему губу Драко.

– Мы почти на месте. – В руках он держал веревку и крюк, а в глазах отражалась необычная серьезность. – Сейчас очень важно сохранять максимальную скрытность. Двигайся за мной точно, шаг в шаг, когда я буду подавать рукой сигналы, незамедлительно реагируй.

Драко удивленно выгнул бровь. Поттер вновь просил довериться ему, что, в принципе вполне ожидаемо. Внезапно на Малфоя накатила сильная апатия, он устал сопротивляться. Поэтому лишь ответил:

– Когда мы дойдем туда, куда бы мы не шли, я требую объяснений.

Поттер коротко кивнул и, высунувшись из окна, принялся раскручивать веревку. Драко подумывал спросить, почему они не могли воспользоваться лестницей, но тот уже собрал воедино все элементы верхолазания.

– Смотри, – Гарри пропустил веревку по спине и крепко натянул ее свободный конец с одного бока. – Теперь нам нужно спуститься. Лестница – самый опасный вариант. – Левой рукой подтравливая веревку, он имитировал медленные шаги, похожие на те, какими Драко карабкался по стене.

Не отошедшие от прошлой встречи с веревкой покрасневшие ладони засаднили еще сильнее, стоило Малфою осознать, что именно им предстоит сделать по задумке Поттера.

– Может, у тебя есть запасная пара перчаток?

– О, – Гарри смущенно пожал плечами и повинился. – Прости, у меня только свои. Ну, вот. – Он быстро стянул с левой руки перчатку и протянул ее Драко. – Ты пойдешь первым, как только мы окажемся на улице, мне будет не до тебя.

Малфой лишь растерянно кивнул, чего, казалось, только и ждал Поттер.

Гарри помог Драко правильно обернуть веревку вокруг талии, предположительно для страховки. Драко взял в левую руку нижний конец шнура, натянул, и правой рукой ухватил за его верхнюю часть за спиной. Он смело ступил на подоконник, проследил взглядом по стене и скользнул вниз. Но стоило ему оценить открывающуюся высоту, как волна страха захлестнула с головой, и, позабыв все инструкции, он обеими руками обхватил веревку перед собой.

– Не так! – раздраженно зашипел Поттер, свешиваясь из окна.– Держи одну руку за спиной.

– Спятил! – возмутился Малфой, разом проснувшиеся инстинкты вопили вцепиться и не отпускать спасительную веревку. – Не мог выбрать маршрут полегче?

– Поочередно работай руками, – встревоженным голосом инструктировал Поттер. – Пусть нижняя рука скользит по веревке, а верхняя выступает в качестве стопора. Так спуск пройдет более плавно... Давай, ты справишься.

Поттер совсем не походил на себя прежнего, но определенно, знал, о чем говорит. Его неприкрытое волнение вытащило Драко из пучины страха. «Я смогу», – подумал он. Малфою удалось разместить руки на веревке в изначальном правильном положении и, усилив хватку, он слегка оттолкнулся от стены. Медленно отпуская веревку, Драко спускался вниз, к огромному удивлению, он мог самостоятельно контролировать скорость движения. Так, шаг за шагом, каждый раз немного увеличивая момент свободного падения, он достиг земли. Когда подошвы ботинок гулко ударились о бетон, Драко трясущимися руками выпустил веревку. В ладонях ощущалось острое покалывание.

С негромким шорохом от трения по веревке, Поттер мягко приземлился рядом с Малфоем. Затем он высвободил шнур от крюка, компактно скрутил снаряжение и жестом велел Драко следовать за ним. Пока они перебегали дорогу, Гарри постоянно озирался по сторонам, затем они запрыгнули на покатую рампу, за которой Драко различил небольшой сад, с одной стороны огороженный массивным, довольно старым камнем, а с другой выцветшей потрескавшейся стеной. Рампа склонялась в сторону сада, проскользнув по ней, ребята добежали до стены. Завернув за угол, они вышли к огромному дому, частью которого и являлась стена, где остановились.

Поттер отточенным движением закинул крюк, и уже привычным способом они влезли на стену.

– Видишь, все не так страшно, – усмехнулся Гарри, убирая в сумку крюк. Драко хотел бы разозлиться на самоуверенного идиота, хотел бы словесно оскорбить его, но, что странно, он испытывал лишь облегчение. Если он правильно рассудил, то они прибыли в пункт назначения, Поттер даже стянул перчатку. Драко последовал примеру и, вернув вторую перчатку, ощутил необъяснимый дискомфорт.

– Итак, может, ты объяснишь... – с нажимом намекнул Малфой.

Но вместо пояснений Поттер как отрезал:

– Пусть сначала медик осмотрит тебя, что там с твоей головой. Совсем плохо себя чувствуешь?

– Не так чтобы, – Драко шел за Поттером по длинному коридору; стены были увешаны покрытыми пылью и паутиной плакатами и артефактами. Дальше они вышли в зал, уставленный древними черепами и фрагментами жизни прошлых цивилизаций.

– Эй, я нашел человека, – выкрикнул Гарри, стоило им завернуть за угол. Следующий за ним Драко наконец увидел, они не одни.

– Гарри! – молодая женщина, сидящая на столе с картой и прочими предметами, вскочила на ноги и бросилась к ним. Она выглядела немного затравленной и невероятно усталой, но на лице расцветала широкая улыбка. А затем Драко поймал ее взгляд.

– Драко Малфой?

Малфой удивился не меньше, когда узнал Гермиону Грейнджер, но в отличие от нее сумел скрыть эмоции, лишь ответив с усмешкой:

– Он самый, во плоти.

– Я встретился с ним на Кинг-стрит, – поделился Поттер после краткого объятия с Грейнджер. – Где Чикеринг?

– Как всегда в римском зале, – прервав с Драко обмен взглядами, она бегло осмотрела его и поджала губы. – Рана не первой свежести.

Поттер ответил первым:

– Поэтому я и привел его, – и, обращаясь к Драко, пояснил. – Чикеринг – наш доктор. Она осмотрит тебя.

Пока они переходили в другой зал, Малфой неотрывно ощущал на себе взгляд Грейнджер. Поттер привел его к темнокожей женщине, сидевшей за антикварным смотровым столом. Среди античных бюстов и артефактов она смотрелась крайне неуместно даже в соседстве со старинным столом.

– Ты не могла бы осмотреть Малфоя? – попросил Поттер.

– Я полагала, мы планировали встретиться после полудня. – Она отложила читаемый медицинский трактат и очистила стол. – Присаживайся, Малфой, правильно?

Поттер оставил их вдвоем, а сам вернулся в главную залу. Драко разозлился, но покорно сел на стол и сконцентрировался на целителе.

– Вы же целитель, да?

Фыркнув, Чикеринг ощупала повязку.

– Я доктор.

Драко с тревогой отметил, что осматривающая его доктор – маггл. Он рефлекторно отшатнулся, но Чикеринг не обратила на это внимания.

– Кровь присохла, – она взяла белое довольно прозрачное сукно и смочила его водой из стоящего у стола кулера. Затем Чикеринг приложила мокрую ткань к голове Драко и велела, – Подержи. Когда тебя ранили?

– Я не помню. – Постепенно влага пропитывала повязку; ощущения были странными, если не сказать больше, но не в плохом смысле. Влажная прохлада ткани пришлась очень кстати к содранной, покрасневшей коже ладони. Краем глаза он следил за перемещением с ножницами в руках Чикеринг. – Когда я проснулся, то... Я многого не помню.

– Гарри нашел тебя? – Щелк-щелк, ножницы разрезали бинт на голове, но Драко занимала лишь мысль, что кровь намертво присохла к волосам у раны. Она же не станет остригать их?

– Да.

Чикеринг вновь оказалась у поврежденной стороны головы и отодвинула руку Драко. С неожиданной осторожностью, она неспешно, слой за слоем снимала влажную повязку, а, увидев саму рану, издала мягкий вздох.

– Лучше, чем я думала, – признала Чикеринг и, смочив новую ткань водой, приложила к голове. – Мы имеем амнезию и травму головы... Скорее всего, на тебя напали, симптомы схожи с ретроградной амнезией... Или ты сам оступился, кто знает.

Несмотря на аккуратность доктора, вспышки боли то и дело ослепляли Драко. Он спросил, сквозь стиснутые зубы:

– Напали?

Чикеринг закатила глаза, но соизволила ответить.

– Немертвые, кто же еще.

 ***

 Когда Гарри возвращался в музей после регулярных вылазок по Лондону, он иногда задавался вопросом, как бы отреагировали музейные смотрители на нынешнее состояние залов. Еще несколько месяцев назад с фасада здания облупилась вывеска, не сдерживаемые отныне человеком сорняки и мох покинули пределы сада и разрослись по потрескавшемуся бетону. Гарри каждый раз скрупулезно собирал и складывал на стойке регистрации упавшие бумаги, просто на всякий случай. В более-менее пригодном виде они поддерживали только те залы, которые использовали в качестве «базы», при этом забаррикадировав окна и двери на нижних этажах, чтобы снаружи никто не смог открыть их. Сегодня, возвращаясь в музей, Гарри отметил, что часть прогнивших досок со стороны улицы заменена на новые. Сей факт придал воодушевления, это означало, друзья-товарищи продержались и выжили в практически заброшенном городе.

Оставив Драко в надежных руках Чикеринг, Поттер вернулся в коридор, где увидел тихо переговаривающихся Рона и Гермиону. По мере рассказа подруги глаза и рот Рона становились шире и шире. Стоило Гарри приблизиться, как друзья обернулись к нему.

– Как он? – спросила Гермиона.

– Не знаю, – Гарри немного смутился под ее требовательным взглядом. Видимо, она ожидала, что он останется рядом с Малфоем, но хоть Гарри и привел его на базу, он не собирался нянчиться с ним во время медицинского осмотра.

– Малфой? – Рон почесал голову. – Да ладно?

– Гарри нужен отдых, – напомнила Гермиона и, взяв ребят под руки, повела в общую залу.

Наряду со школьными друзьями в команде сопротивления значились еще маги и ведьмы, но все они были значительно старше. Например, Тиллеты, сухопарая и дружелюбная пожилая пара, в прошлом году потерявшая сына и невестку, и полная энтузиазма выжить и отыскать пропавших внуков. Кроме Тиллетов были Майлзы и Блэклиф – бывшие министерские сотрудники – ну, и, конечно же, хорошо всем знакомые Уизли. До этого дня Гарри других магов на базе не встречал, и склок внутри группы не возникало. Чикеринг – не единственный маггл на базе, но именно ее профессиональные навыки Гарри ценил превыше всего. Немагическую часть команды представляли два инженера – отец и дочь, школьный учитель и архитектор.

Когда ребята вошли в зал, Блэклиф и инженеры обсуждали возможности улучшения внешней обороны музея. Они активно размахивали руками и, заметив возвращение Гарри, не прекратили спор. Гарри с Гермионой устроились на диване, а Рон уселся на подлокотник рядом с Грейнджер.

По нетерпеливому требованию друга Гарри подробно описал, где и при каких обстоятельствах нашел Малфоя. Услышав о перестрелке между бывшими недругами, Гермона нахмурила брови, а фыркнувший Рон лишь кивнул.

– Очень странно, – вынесла вердикт Гермиона по окончании рассказа. Отряхнув осевшую на джинсы пыль, она принялась рассуждать вслух. – Когда ты изучал местность, то увидел Малфоя, стоящего посреди дороги. Он явно не понимал, что происходит, но пошел за тобой. Ты спрашивал его, что с ним случилось?

– Нет.

– Не думаю, что у них была возможность свободно поговорить, – кинулся на защиту друга Рон. – Но ты уверен, что он не заражен?

Еще немного пообсуждав детали занимательной истории и зайдя в тупик, Гарри поинтересовался, как обстояли дела на базе, что произошло нового за время его отсутствия с рассвета. Рон охотно поведал, что Рэйчел и Гордон, инженеры, настаивали на изменении, в лучшую сторону, угла наклона рампы. Затем в зал вошел Малфой.

– Эй, – окликнул Гарри и уступил ему свое место, заметив, насколько тот был бледен и плотно сжимал губы после лечения.

– Как себя чувствуешь? – Гермиона вплотную склонилась к лицу Драко. Рон же выглядел так, словно проглотил особо ужасное на вкус драже от «Берти Боттс».

– Бывало и хуже.

Гарри не упустил из вида, как непросто далось Малфою опустить ладони на колени. Должно быть ему невероятно больно, отметил Гарри, испытывая вернувшееся чувство вины.

– Ты никого больше не встретил? – нейтрально спросил Рон. – Малфой, ты был один?

– Да.

– Но это не значит, что не могло быть кого-то еще, – добавил Гарри.

– Да ладно, – с раздражением выдохнул Уизли, вставая. – Взгляни фактам в лицо, друг. Прошел год с момента карантина и...

– И если бы я не продолжал искать, то не встретил бы Малфоя, – оборвал Гарри, подавляя желание скрестить на груди руки. Не было причин для самообороны, он не хотел давать Рону повод для ссоры.

– Гарри регулярно ходит на разведку, – невозмутимо пояснила Гермиона Малфою, – надеется найти еще тех, кто противостоит нежити.

Рон промолчал, но всем своим видом показывал, что именно думал по этому поводу. Он с силой уперся руками в подлокотник дивана.

– Где я могу прилечь? – попросил пуще прежнего побледневший Малфой, ничем больше не выдавая своего внутреннего состояния.

– В казарме, – тут же ухватился за возможность сбежать Гарри и предложил, – я покажу.

Под казармы определили самый дальний выставочный зал. Две двухъярусные кровати были реквизированы из экспозиции Вооруженных сил, другие койки и спальные принадлежности притащили из домов по-соседству. Утром, уходя на разведку, на карауле стояли Тиллеты, сейчас же их сменил школьный учитель, сладко спящий наряду с другими отдыхающими.

– Можешь занять эту, – прошептал Гарри, указывая на собственную, аккуратно заправленную кровать. Жалость не позволяла отправить Малфоя спать на куче одеял с хлюпкой подушкой.

Кровать под весом Драко слегка спружинила. Казалось, силы, помогавшие Малфою лазить по стенам и выдержать осмотр Чикеринг, разом покинули его, он словно сдулся. Поттер развернулся, чтобы уйти, но тихий голос остановил его.

– Когда я проснусь, ты мне в подробностях обо всем...

Гарри оглянулся через плечо. Белоснежная чистая повязка обматывала голову бледного Малфоя, глаза выдавали накопившуюся усталость, но лицо и плечи закаменели.

– Конечно. Я тоже собираюсь проспать часов до двух. А потом приходи.

Гарри оставил Малфоя обустраиваться на кровати. И хотя все сложилось крайне удачно, разум никак не мог успокоиться. Гарри понимал, уснуть не получится, поэтому он, минуя общий зал, направился в душевую.

Умывая лицо, Поттер задумался над главным вопросом: что делал Драко Малфой в Лондоне? Ни Гарри, ни Рон, ни Гермиона не видели Малфоя с той поры, как в городе, не говоря уже обо всем острове, объявили карантин. Но дело даже не в карантине: большинство магов, которые предпочли остаться и сражаться против немертвых активно поддерживали связь друг с другом.

– Привет, Гарри, – окликнули от входа. Гарри покосился в зеркало, даже без очков он узнал голос архитектора. Он вернул приветствие и, дождавшись, когда архитектор вымоет руки и уйдет, вернулся к размышлениям. Допустим, Малфой остался в зараженном городе и ни с кем не контактировал, что очень... странно, если не сказать больше. Это почти то же самое, как если бы...

Нет, отринул мысль Гарри, снимая с крючка полотенце. Он плотно прижал ткань к лицу, ощущая приятное щекочение мягкого ворса на щеках и носе. Не может быть, что Малфой – зомби. Давно известно: смертельные нападения приводили к превращению в течение дня, а ране Малфоя явно больше суток. И потом, рассуждал Гарри, он не заметил ни единого симптома заражения.

Насухо обтерев лицо, Гарри нацепил очки и высушил руки. В коридоре витал запах любимого блюда. Довольно усмехнувшись, он последовал за манящим ароматом. Если, по мнению Поттера, и существовал плюс в творящемся хаосе, то это неограниченное использование в еде мясных консервов.

– Тьфу, – Гермиона в отвращении сморщила нос и недовольно поджала губы. Гарри же с наслаждением отправил в рот половину сервированного на блюде куска ветчины.

– М-м-м, – блаженно протянул он. Соленый, ни с чем несравнимый привкус атаковал вкусовые рецепторы, пока он с аппетитом пережевывал желеобразное мясо. Он понимающе пересмехнулся с Роном, между зубов которого торчали мясные розовые ошметки.

– Ты же в курсе, из чего они сделаны?

Гарри мысленно усмехнулся над постоянно повторяемыми причитаниями Гермионы. Из-за ее чрезмерной настойчивости, он уже знал наизусть состав консерв, но менее вкусными они от этого быть не перестали. И прежде чем подруга продолжила поучения, Поттер ухватил с блюда еще пару ломтиков мяса, взял чашку, полную консервированных фруктов, и ушел в казарму.

Взглянув сквозь щель забаррикадированного окна, он увидел, что солнце уже достигло горизонта. Обгрызая ломтики мяса, Гарри наблюдал, как солнце неспешно скрывалось из вида, как постепенно темнело небо, как приход ночи встречали мерное дыхание и посапывание спящих товарищей. В памяти всплыли предыдущие закаты, на которые он также пристально смотрел из этой комнаты или из безопасных убежищ других домов. А вот воспоминания о сумерках в Хогвартсе или ночевках с Роной и Гермионой на последних курсах практически утратили свою четкость. В те годы в вечернее время нельзя было быть уверенным ни в чем, было неизвестно, доживешь ли ты утра, но случались и настолько чарующие закаты, от вида которых взбудораженный разум мигом успокаивался.

«Если бы Малфой проснулся и увидел меня сейчас», – думал Гарри, бросив на Драко беглый взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что тот крепко спал. – «То высмеял бы меня как... Если бы мы вновь вернулись в Хогвартс, то он от души посмеялся бы над моей сентиментальностью и, возможно, добил проклятием». Слабо вздохнув, Гарри доел ломтики мяса, фрукты и отошел от окна. Он покидал на пол друг на друга несколько одеял, пока не добился нужной мягкости. Затем он снял сумку и, устроив ружье рядом с импровизированной кроватью, улегся.

«С Малфоем все будет в порядке», подумал он, снял очки и засунул руку под голову. Гарри отметил, что пистолет Малфой положил на расстоянии вытянутой руки от себя. Возможно, в будущем могут возникнуть проблемы с умеющим пользоваться магловским огнестрельным оружием Малфоем, но... Гарри заснул, не успев додумать мысль.

 ***

 Прикосновение к плечу вырвало Драко из сна. Открыв глаза, в сумраке комнаты он различил возвышающийся над ним темный силуэт, в очках которого отражался включенный в коридоре свет.

– Время дежурства, – прошептал Поттер. На мгновение Драко растерялся, не понимая, откуда тот взялся и о каком дежурстве талдычит. Затем он заметил расставленные у стен реликты 17 века и все вспомнил. Бесшумно поднявшись и кое-как закрепив пистолет за поясом, Малфой последовал за Гарри к выходу из казармы.

– Туалет прямо по коридору, – приглушенно подсказал Поттер, рукой указывая направление. – Перекусить можно в общем зале... Встретимся там.

В уборной музея Драко внимательно осмотрел повязку. Медицинские навыки маглы Чикеринг оказались не так плохи. Он побрызгал водой лицо, но затем решил полностью освежиться. Накануне он настолько устал, что завалился спать, так и не смыв с себя налипшую грязь. Когда с утренним туалетом было покончено, Драко выбросил в мусорную корзину розовые полотенца.

Стоя у антикварного стола, Поттер разливал из чайника кипяток. Драко приблизился и заметил стоящие на столе две тарелки с незнакомой едой и две чашки с приготовленным или подогретым кофе. Поттер взял одну чашку и тарелку, Драко забрал оставшиеся приборы, и они уселись на диване, довольно далеко друг от друга, разместив тарелки на коленях, а кружки на полу.

– Что это? – Драко ткнул в продолговатое нечто, лежащее на тарелке.

– Сосиска, – Поттер отхлебнул кофе; Драко попытался повторить его маневр и сильно обжег язык.

– Это... как можно так жить? – скептически поинтересовался Малфой. – Ты, эм... Грейнджер и Уизли... как давно вы здесь живете?

– Почти год. У нас приличный запас консервов. – Гарри сделал вид, что не заметил оговорок Малфоя, он продолжал вдумчиво пережевывать мясо и молчал до тех пор, пока не проглотил еду. – Временами мы получаем поставки необходимого извне.

– Извне?

Поттер пристально посмотрел на Драко и ответил:

– Ты правда ничего не помнишь? Какие твои последние воспоминания?

Драко мысленно перебирал свое прошлое. Определенно, он знаком с Поттером, а также с Уизли и Грейнджер. Он даже вспомнил, когда последний раз видел их – Пасха на седьмом курсе. Драко передернуло от жутких воспоминаний, тогда Беллатрикс пытала их, а он жил в постоянном страхе. Но после каникул...

– Пасхальные каникулы в Мэноре, – скинув остатки пелены ужаса, ответил Драко. – Когда... ну ты помнишь.

Чтобы не выдать чувств, Поттер впился зубами в сосиску.

– Ага. Это было больше двух лет назад.

От шока Драко потерял дар речи. Да, Поттер изменился и перестал походить на тощего потрепанного узника Мэнора. Регулярное питание и физические нагрузки в виде каждодневного рыскания по улицам добавили Поттеру мышечной массы и веса, не свойственных игрокам в квиддич. Пусть квиддичные тренировки довольно изнурительны, но чтобы усидеть на коротком древке метлы, необходимо обладать более жилистым телосложением. Когда Драко смотрелся в зеркало, он не замечал возрастных изменений, но, скорее всего, на свой счет Поттер думал также.

Впрочем, Гарри одолевали другие мысли: глядя в кружку, он с горечью произнес:

– Я был так близок к победе над Волдемортом.

На удивление, Драко не вздрогнул при упоминании ненавистного имени; страх и ужас, связанный с террором Темного Лорда словно шел издалека, душевные раны зажили.

– Я... сделал все возможное, чтобы остановить его, практически убил себя ради достижения этой цели. Впрочем, как и многих других. – С небольшой заминкой добавил Гарри, встречаясь с Драко глазами. – Ты принимал участие в финальной битве.

Драко открыл рот, намереваясь спросить: а на чьей стороне он воевал? Но удержал язык за зубами: красноречивое выражение лица Поттера подсказало верный ответ. Да и какая разница, кто за кого воевал, если в итоге все закончилось ничем.

– А затем появились они. Зомби, или, как их называют Гермиона и Чикеринг – немертвые. Они яростной толпой влились в ряды Пожирателей смерти, уничтожая приспешников Волдеморта... поедая их. – Прикрыв глаза, Поттер глубоко вздохнул. – Это было ужасно, ни одному врагу не пожал бы подобной смерти. Волдеморт должен был получить наказание из рук тех, кто пострадал от его тирании, а не стать случайной жертвой убийства.

– Поначалу мы были встревожены и растеряны... Гермиона предположила, что новые нападавшие – инферналы, но я чувствовал, они – нечто иное. – Гарри поморщился от неприятных воспоминаний. – Кто-то радовался и праздновал, мол, немертвые – жертвы убийств Волдеморта, а случившееся не что иное, как кара небесная. Но на деле все оказалось не так просто.

В воздухе повисло долгое молчание, пока Драко нетерпеливо не подтолкнул:

– И?

– Пришлые зомби ушли в неизвестном направлении, а мы начали наводить порядок в магическом мире. Избрали нового Министра магии, я строил грандиозные планы... но затем мы словно замерли в ожидании неизбежной катастрофы, и зомби вернулись. – Поттер покрутил в руках давно остывшую кружку кофе. – Они могли чуять магию.

Драко неверяще ахнул:

– Как это?

– Вот почему зомби напали на Волдеморта. Они ощущали вибрацию его магии и Пожирателей смерти, поэтому атаковали их в первую очередь. А затем отправились дальше по магическому следу. – Гарри чуть слышно добавил. – Обычные маги и ведьмы... они оказались уязвимы, я...

Драко вполне понимал, что имелось ввиду: обычная магическая семья, где маленький ребенок на радость родителям всплеском волшебства поднимает куклу в воздух – добровольное приглашение зомби на кровавый пир, словно мыши сами в гости к совам пожаловали.

– После того, как заражение охватило весь континент, международное магическое общество признало Англию источником заражения, а затем начался процесс введения санкций. Остров объявили зоной карантина, и контакты с европейскими магами практически прекратились.

– А как маглы узнали о заразе?

– Зомби и на маглов нападали, – пояснил Поттер, – напросто сметая их с пути. Но, по крайней мере, погибшие маглы не воскресали... Слишком много знакомых лиц я повстречал, отбиваясь от зомби. Министерство быстро сообразило, что проблема общая и предложила помощь маглам, но когда те узнали, что зомби как магнитом тянет к магам, многие ополчились против нас.

Драко ошеломленно выпалил:

– А что насчет кентавров? Гоблинов? Прочих магических существ?

Поттер отрицательно покачал головой.

– Мы считаем, они ушли в подполье. Мы не смогли связаться ни с кем из бывших союзников. Даже домовые эльфы исчезли.

– Готов поклясться, Грейнджер осталась довольна – ведь они разумномыслящие существа, – не удержался от насмешки Драко.

– Дай ей... дай нам еще один шанс, Малфой. – отчитал Поттер. – Мы пустили тебя на базу, но мы можем и выгнать тебя.

Злость вперемешку с тревогой пронеслись в голове Драко. Да как Поттер смеет ставить себя выше него? Драко ни о чем не просил; Поттер вроде как сам предложил присоединиться к нему, до сих пор ничего толком не объяснив. Но самое главное, а вообще кто-нибудь рад его присутствию на базе? Что насчет старой вражды между ним и Грейнджер с Уизли? А может другие маги затаили на него злобу из-за его семьи?

– Успокойся, – немного устало осадил Гарри. Похоже, эмоции нашли свое отражение на лице Малфоя, затем Поттер встал и более решительно добавил. – Пока ты ничем не заслужил изгнания. И потом, разве мы не заступаем на очередное дежурство.

Идя на пару шагов позади, Драко корил себя за открытое проявление чувств и за то, что последние слова Поттера принесли ему облегчение. На самом деле, не было причин волноваться, как и сказал Поттер, Драко – образцовый... Эм, на данный момент боевая единица.

Следующие четыре часа они планомерно обходили два этажа музея, проверяя надежность баррикад и осматривая темные улицы Лондона сквозь окна и с крыши. Временами Драко останавливался у плакатов и, смахнув пыль, покрывающую их словно занавесом, читал историческую справку об экспонате, который зачастую находился непонятно где. Поттер охотно поведал, что большинство информационных стендов были демонтированы и складированы на первом этаже. Драко мысленно представил, как музей выглядел до появления зомби – ему бы даже понравилось.

Ближе к концу смены Гарри привел их на крышу, достал термос с кофе, банку варенья и черствые крекеры. Ослепительно светящие сквозь облака лучи солнца, сияющего над опустевшим городом, окрашивали полуразрушенные высотки в багровые и оранжево-розовые цвета. И хотя Драко сидел в пяти футах от Поттера и ел разделенную на двоих пищу, но чувствовал он себя очень потерянным, маленьким и самым одиноким магом на свете. 

***

 Проснувшись утром, новообразованные напарники вновь заступили на дежурство. Драко остановился на лестничном пролете и наблюдал за Поттером, собирающим сумку, которую тот брал с собой и накануне. Затем Гарри привел Малфоя на склад и подсказал, как скомпоновать собственный походный комплект. Когда они вернулись в общий зал, на Драко красовались мощные ботинки, на которые он нехотя сменил собственные из драконьей кожи, перчатки, сигнальные ракеты и прочие, по утверждению Поттера, необходимые в вылазках вещи.

Здесь же они встретились с Грейнджер и Уизли, шедшими на завтрак. Драко недовольно сморщил нос, уловив запах яичного порошка, но положил на тарелку кусочки необычного розового мяса и консервированный ямс, а также не забыл прихватить кружку похожего на сироп кофе. Держа в руках тарелку и кружку, он огляделся, но свободным оставался только диван, который накануне занимал Поттер с друзьями. Драко встретился с ним взглядом и, получив в ответ указующий кивок, с облегчением направился к дивану.

– Это консервы, Малфой, – проинформировала Гермиона, сидя справа от Драко, рядом с ней на подлокотнике разместился Уизли. Поттер притащил табурет и сидел перед ним и Грейнджер. – Ты же знаешь, что такое консервы? – спросила она со странным выражением.

Драко озадаченно потыкал и понюхал мясо.

– Судя по твоей осведомленности, это магловское блюдо. Похоже на мясо... вполне съедобное, верно?

Грейнджер недовольно нахмурилась на такое пренебрежительное отношение и четко продекламировала состав консервы, от упоминания очередного вида животного глаза Драко становились шире и шире.

– Да, это обычная ветчина, – быстро добавил Поттер, видя реакцию Малфоя. – Ну, или правильнее – пряная ветчина.

Уизли подавился и закашлялся.

– Или что-то похожее на мясо. Попробуй. Это просто фантастика.

Отломив небольшой кусочек, Драко осторожно лизнул его, затем положил в рот. Грейнджер алчным взглядом молча отслеживала его реакцию; Поттер и Уизли, обменявшись взглядами, продолжали завтракать.

Малфой с явным наслаждением проглотил пережеванную ветчину.

– Неплохо.

Недовольная подобным вердиктом Грейнджер фыркнула и с силой воткнула в ямс вилку.

– Я планирую очередную уличную вылазку, – спустя минуту оповестил Поттер.

Грейнджер с Уизли переглянулись.

– Мы знаем, – ответил Рон. Драко, чтобы не казаться чересчур заинтересованным разговором, принялся вблизи рассматривать кусок консервированного мяса.

– Я хочу найти... – Поттер недоуменно моргнул, осмысливая услышанное, и по-иному закончил предложение. – Постойте, так вы не против?

– Если честно, Гарри, – Грейнджер пожала плечами, – ты же все равно сделаешь по своему, невзирая на опасность.

– К тому же, в этот раз мы идем с тобой, друг, – добавил Уизли.

– Если ты еще ближе поднесешь мясо к лицу, – внезапно сказала Грейнджер Драко, – то опустишь в него свой нос. Не нужно делать вид, будто ты нас не слышишь.

Поттер и Уизли с любопытством посмотрели на них, от столь пристального внимания Драко покраснел.

– Я не подслушивал, а всего лишь пытался быть учтивым, Грейнджер.

Проигнорировав скрытую в реплике Драко издевку, Поттер обратился к друзьям:

– Так значит, вы собираетесь пойти со мной?

– Если у тебя нет определенной цели, то я бы хотела наведаться в больницу.

Хотя Драко и не обладал ни целительскими, ни медицинскими навыками, он не заметил у Грейнджер проблем со здоровьем. Поэтому он полюбопытствовал:

– А зачем в больницу?

– Гермиона сотрудничает с учеными в поисках лекарства от зомби-вируса, – пояснил Уизли, гордо выпячивая грудь и широко улыбаясь, за что был одарен легкой признательной улыбкой. Драко обреченно закатил глаза.

– У меня не было никакого плана. – В глазах Поттера светились тепло и нежность. – Но я рад, что вы будете рядом.

– А ты, Малфой? – с неохотой, словно само обращение к Драко вызывало тошноту, спросил Уизли. – Чем собираешься заняться?

– Я позабочусь о себе сам, – съязвил Драко.

Но в голову уже закрались опасения. Внезапно он понял, насколько стал зависим от Гарри и ненавидел себя за это. Что будет, когда Поттер уйдет? Драко не знал никого из живущих в музее магов и маглов, за исключением Чикеринг. Возможно, стоило отправиться в Уилтшир, найти Мэнор...

– Ты можешь пойти с нами, – прервал его размышления Гарри. – Я не возражаю, если ты сам хочешь.

Грейнджер и Уизли изумленно переглядывались. А Поттер казался действительно искренним в своем предложении, в тоне голоса не чувствовалось напряжения, словно его слова – банальная вежливость.

Грейнджер неуверенно пробормотала:

– Мне кажется, где-то там может быть Крэбб.

Выбор был сделан. Драко мог в одиночку отправиться в путь и с большой долей вероятности погибнуть, остаться в музее и медленно сходить с ума и тоже умереть, или заключить временный союз с бесящими, но разбирающимися в происходящем гриффиндорцами и, возможно, найти ответы на вопросы. Иные варианты отложим на потом, принял окончательное решение Драко.

– Я в деле.

Поттер объявил об их уходе остальным членам команды. Кое-кто оказался встревожен, но в целом известие было принято крайне благосклонно. Драко вновь тщательно перепроверял содержимое рюкзака, пока бывшие недруги прощались с остающейся в музее группой. В его снаряжение входили флаеры, факелы, два ножа (большой и маленький) и большой запас патронов. В оружейной он умудрился обменять магловский пистолет на более действенное оружие: штурмовую винтовку, как назвал ее Поттер, который пообещал научить Драко стрелять из нее. Драко усиленно размышлял, что именно Гарри имел ввиду под «полевыми тренировками».

– Мы готовы, – оповестила Грейнджер Драко.

На улицы Лондона ребята выбрались через одно из немногих не забаррикадированных окон музея. Уизли закрепил крюк и первым спустился вниз по стене. Драко же обновил перчатки, но ладони от трения с веревкой все равно жгло (вздувшиеся волдыри давали о себе знать); благодаря снаряжению, выданному Поттером, скалолазание больше не пугало.

Гарри вел притихшую группу по заброшенному городу. Если Драко правильно помнил, то они приближались к месту их встречи с Поттером. Малфой бы не отказался подробнее изучить дом вблизи Кинг-стрит, чтобы понять, как он там очутился. Но просить об остановке было небезопасно, откуда-то в Драко жила убежденность, сейчас необходимо хранить молчание.

В проемах между зданиями начала мелькать водная гладь Темзы, как вдруг раздались крики и выстрелы. Немедля Гарри решил укрыться в лобби отеля. Только тщательно обследовав помещение и убедившись, что они одни среди разрушенного декора и облупившихся стен отеля, Гермиона развернула карту.

– Мы находимся здесь, – заявила она, пальцем указывая на место на карте. Как Драко видел, для того, чтобы добраться до отмеченной красным крестом больницы, им предстояло перебраться на другую сторону реки.

– Мы должны помочь, – настойчиво напомнил Поттер, стоя с Уизли на страже по обе стороны от двойной входной двери и разглядывая улицу сквозь выбитое деревянное окно высотой до пола.

Грейнджер и Уизли синхронно кивнули головой. Драко же сомневался, поэтому тактично намекнул:

– А если там... недружелюбные люди?

– Ты о магловских охотниках на магов? – морща нос, уточнил Уизли.

– Мы все равно должны им помочь, – упрямо выпятил подбородок Гарри. – Каждый заслуживает шанс.

Драко мог бы поспорить, но упертое выражение лица Поттера вынудило прикусить язык. Грейнджер свернула карту и спрятала в рюкзак. Она хмурилась, и Драко подумал, не сомневается ли она?

Драко шел рядом с Грейнджер, держа наготове винтовку. А чуть впереди в направлении шума боя двигались Поттер и Уизли, вполголоса обсуждая стратегию действий.

– Ты не выглядишь убежденной, – приглушенно произнес Малфой. Гермиону явно поразила его наблюдательность, но она не оскорбилась на замечание.

– Ремус Люпин, – снимая пистолет с предохранителя, пробормотала она, – был убит маглами, когда пытался помочь им.

Мысли Драко пришли в смятение. Он не мог понять, почему Поттер, зная, на что способны маглы, рвался спасать их.

– Джинни, помнишь ее? – продолжила Грейнджер, глядя на Драко, – Работала в команде с Луной Лавгуд, Невиллом, Симусом и Дином, и когда их загнали в угол, она пожертвовала собой. Симус погиб, когда она...

Гермиона моргнула, подбирая верные слова.

– Джинни была инфицирована, а он позволил себе расслабиться.

– Что случилось с другими нашими одноклассниками? И профессорами? – Драко понимал тщетность надежд, но в тоже время жаждал услышать знакомое имя среди числа выживших.

Очередной крик не позволил Грейнджер ответить. Стоило шуму утихнуть, как она поспешно откликнулась:

– Думаю, Паркинсон, Нотт и Забини успели сбежать до введения карантина, как и многие другие маги. Профессора разошлись кто куда, но я уже несколько месяцев не получала от них вестей. – Она замолчала, на лице проступила маска сострадания. – Профессора Снейпа в последний раз видели с твоей матерью, Андромедой и Нимфадорой Тонкс уезжающими во Францию, после того, как твой отец...

Драко не хотел слышать окончание ее слов, так как после рассказа Поттера, глубоко в подсознании укрепилось подозрение, что отец не пережил первой атаки нежити. Он был взволнован и подавлен, когда они примкнули к Уизли, выглядывавшему из-за угла кирпичного здания. Крики и звуки выстрелов звучали неприятно близко.

– Они за углом, – зачем-то пояснил Уизли.

– Где Поттер? – спросил Драко. Живот скрутило, голова раскалывалась от осознания горя, которое он старательно пытался загнать поглубже.

– Он в переулке, планирует забраться повыше и стрелять из укрытия.

Только сейчас Драко заметил, что вместо снайперской винтовки, в руках у Уизли ружье Поттера. Рон поднял глаза на окна второго этажа. Малфой проследил за взглядом и увидел сигнальные блики оптики.

На очередные душераздирающие вопли и крики Драко не выдержал и все же заглянул за угол. Четверо раненых людей стреляли по толпе...

Драко затопило отвращение. Там было около двенадцати зомби, которых даже он не смог бы принять за живых людей, одетых в лохмотья и заляпанных кровью. На руках и ногах виднелись глубокие багровые порезы, в черепах зияли огромные раны с лоскутьями кожи по краям. С безудержной яростью они нападали на маглов. Среди поверженных, менее везучих маглов ползало несколько зомби-калек.

«Спасибо Мерлину, что я первыми не встретил зомби, « – подумал Драко. Послышался тонкий свист сверху, и прежде, чем он рассмотрел укрытие Поттера, один из зомби упал на землю. Нежить скребла по асфальту руками и ногами, но меткий выстрел в голову упокоил тело.

Ситуация беспокоила Драко, вдруг перед ним выскочили Уизли и Грейнджер и открыли пальбу по толпе зомби. Драко оцепенел от ужаса. Черт, вот это «живучесть»! Пули градом сыпались на нежить, но лишь попадание в голову останавливало их, они были практически непобедимы. Тяжесть винтовки ощущалась в руках чем-то чужеродным; Драко хотелось развернуться и бежать, а еще лучше воспользоваться волшебной палочкой и аппарировать прочь.

Вмешательство в битву воодушевило маглов, они с удвоенной энергией принялись отбиваться от прущих зомби. Но затем огромный в рваной одежде немертвый увидел, как рядом падает убитый собрат, и, издав злобный рык, вцепился в ближайшую к нему жертву. Драко ощутил на языке отвратительный кислый привкус, когда зомби повалил наземь стонущего человека.

– Ну же! – от внимания Уизли не ускользнуло замешательство Драко, он выжидательно смотрел на него. В живых оставалось всего три человека, пока Грейнджер под прикрывающим огнем Поттера прорывалась сквозь толпу нежити.

Драко действовал на автомате. Он кинулся вперед и начал стрелять по спинам зомби. Движения немертвых были слишком заторможены, Драко успевал лавировать между ними и целиться в головы. Выстрелы Уизли и Грейнджер воспринимались как-то отстраненно, словно он находился от них на другой стороне улицы. Малфой не смотрел на маглов, все его внимание было сосредоточено на зомби, один за другим падающих по мере продвижения бывших соперников.

Неожиданно Драко оказался лицом к лицу с раненым, но упорно держащимся на ногах человеком.

– Мы спасены! – кричала она своим товарищам. Женщина явно испытывала мучительную боль, но облегченно улыбалась и продолжала вопить. – Не могу поверить, как нам повезло!

Драко вздрогнул, когда позади раздался громкий выстрел. Это спустившийся Поттер в компании Уизли выстрелом в упор добивали упавших зомби, чтобы те точно больше никогда не поднялись.

– Откуда вы? – спросила Грейнджер, в опущенных руках она по-прежнему держала пистолеты.

Шатен с короткой стрижкой презрительно сплюнул и вздрогнул от боли, перенеся вес на кровоточащую ногу.

– Он из магов, – указал он на Драко, – их аура взбудоражила зомби, когда мы приканчивали этих.

Сердце Драко пропустило удар. Повисла неуютная тишина.

– Что? – почувствовав беспокойство нежданных спасителей, изогнула бровь женщина. – Вы же не одни из чертовых любителей магов, верно?

– Я слышал, что некоторые маги пытаются помочь, – попробовал разрядить обстановку Поттер.

– Если бы они все сдохли, вот была бы огромная помощь, – гневно с ноткой скорби добавил другой магл.

Драко развернулся и вгляделся в мертвые тела. Он насчитал восемь трупов, три из которых носили магловскую одежду, но с тем катастрофическим результатом, когда маги безрезультатно пытались походить на маглов. Кислый привкус вернулся; погибшая ведьма выглядела очень знакомо. Она явно училась в Хогвартсе, года на два младше? Она раскинулась на тротуаре, на желтой блузке распустились красным не-цветы.

Щелчок взведенного курка привлек внимание Драко, инстинктивно он развернулся и выстрелил в плечо магла, целящегося ему в спину. С возмущенными криками маглы подняли оружие, но Уизли и Поттер быстро разобрались с ними. Драко приблизился к ближайшему маглу.

– Будь ты проклят! – магл стоял на коленях, кровь бежала по безвольной свисающей руке, а в глазах стояли вызов и неприкрытая ненависть, но не страх. Если бы мужчина испытывал страх, то возможно Драко и испытал бы хоть каплю сострадания. Но перед Малфоем стоял очередной магл, не способный понять и оценить наследие магического мира, этот человек кинет все силы на то, чтобы уничтожить все магическое ради спасения другой части человечества.

– Да пошли вы все! – выплюнул Драко, говоря не только от своего имени.

Секунду спустя мужчина упал на спину, мертвый. Ребята молчали оставшуюся часть дороги до больницы. На вопрос Поттера Малфой ответил, что убил магла из мести за молодую ведьму, и в меньшей степени из-за себя.

 ***

 Стены Саутварской больницы покрывали многочисленные граффити, а окна и двери были наглухо забиты досками. Внутрь компания попала тем же способом, что и в музей – через верхний этаж. Однако, в отличие от музея, больница кишела выжившими.

– Гарри! – первым поприветствовал новоприбывших Невилл Лонгботтом. Драко не сразу признал бывшего однокурсника, лицо которого от волос до скулы пересекал уродливый шрам. – Рон, Гермиона! Рад видеть вас!

– Невилл, шрам выглядит неважно, – с грустной улыбкой ответила Грейнджер. – Окли здесь?

– Да, – выпустив из объятий подругу, Лонгботтом пожал руки друзьям. – Какими судьбами вас занесло к нам? – А затем он увидел Драко. – Малфой?

– Долгая история, – отмахнулся Поттер. – Потом расскажем, если так интересно.

Драко встретился взглядом с Невиллом.

– Не-а, мне все равно. Раз он с вами, значит все в порядке, – заявил он.

Ребята по лестнице добрались до четвертого этажа, по дороге здороваясь с обитателями больницы и обмениваясь новостями. Далее вглубь по коридору Лонгботтом привел их в огромную комнату, оборудованную гораздо лучше, чем смотровая музея. В гуле голосов Драко опознал Лавгуд, Томаса и еще пару бывших однокурсников. Здесь же у стола с разбросанными фрагментами бумаги с пожилым магом разговаривала профессор Синистра.

– Эй, Винстент! – окликнул Лонгботтом. – Смотри, кого я привел.

– Крэбб? – Драко не сумел скрыть изумления, встретив близкого друга, но особенно поразила злость на его лице.

– Малфой, – угрюмо произнес Крэбб. Как и Лонгботтом, он выглядел, как человек, на долю которого выпало немало сражений. Он прохромал к Драко и спросил. – Где Грэг?

– Что?

– Грэг Гойл. Ты что, не помнишь его? – Крэбб скривил рот.

Драко растерянно отозвался:

– Не могу сказать, что видел его недавно. А что?

Крэб шумно выдохнул и попятился. Драко повернулся к Поттеру узнать, что же случилось с друзьями, но за спиной никого не оказалось. Грейнджер, Поттер и Уизли отошли, оставив его наедине поговорить со своим другом. Когда Крэб пошел прочь, Драко заметил, что окружающие обратились в слух, с любопытством прислушиваясь к их разговору. С трудом взяв себя в руки и придумав оправдание Крэбу, Малфой поинтересовался, где туалет, и ушел.

Драко пробыл в туалете, пока нервная резь в животе не утихла. В голове крутились разные мысли: если Крэб жил здесь, то где тогда Гойл? Почему они не знают, где Гойл? Почему Крэб искал ответ у него? Малфой несколько раз прополоскал рот холодной водой, избавляясь от кислого привкуса рвоты, затем до краев наполнил раковину. Он тщательно умывал лицо от слоя грязи, засохшего пота и брызг крови недавнего сражения.

Почему я ничего не помню? Драко в отражении зеркала рассматривал марлевую повязку на голове. Поттер и Грейнджер вкратце рассказали, что к чему, но логическая цепочка в памяти не хотела складываться воедино. От разочарования хотелось выплеснуть злость наружу: например, разбить зеркало или совершить нечто более экстравагантное. Отыскать магловского убийцу магов и уничтожить. Но от воспоминаний о недавней схватке в животе вновь забурлило, и опять стошнило, отчего Драко почувствовал себя трусом. Ярость клокотала в горле, он сделал пару глотков воды, вытерся полотенцем и отправился на поиски кого-нибудь из гриффиндорцев.

Драко не пошел в общую комнату, в которой все еще толпились любопытствующие, а в коридоре спросил проходящих: не видел ли кто Поттера или Уизли. Пробираясь через столовую, он насчитал несколько знакомых по школе магов и ведьм, в основном маглорожденных или симпатизирующих маглам, естественно, не из Слизерина. Поттер и Уизли сидели за одним длинным столом с командой Лонгботтома. Ели они какие-то консервы. Лонгботтом завершил рассказ, Уизли громко захохотал, Поттер выглядел расслабленным и улыбался. Драко негодовал, как они могли сидеть и наслаждаться жизнью, когда вокруг рушился мир? Сохраняя остатки самоконтроля, Драко приблизился к Поттеру и занял крайнее место за столом.

– Привет, Малфой, – поздоровался Дин Томас. Один глаз закрывала повязка, но частичная потеря зрения не сказалась на чувстве юмора. Он добавил. – Рад видеть тебя.

– Будь у меня выбор, я бы не оказался в таком дерьме, – огрызнулся Драко.

Лицо Поттера потемнело, он предупреждающе произнес:

– Многие из нас предпочтут хорошую драку побегу.

– Бессмысленная бравада. – От сдерживаемого гнева и напряжения в висках возникла острая боль, Малфой с силой сжал кулаки, концентрируя внимание. – Расскажите об этом погибшим магам.

Уизли с рыком поднялся из-за стола и двинулся на Драко, но на его пути возник Поттер. Он схватил Малфоя за руку и оттащил в сторону.

– Мы делаем все, что в наших силах. – Мягко, делая ударение на каждом слове, отчеканил Гарри. Драко упрямо смотрел меж голов Лонгботтома и Томаса, он не знал, что будет, если он встретится взглядом с Поттером.

– Гарри, ты о чем? – с издевкой вставил Уизли. – Малфой не в состоянии здраво мыслить, у него же сдвиг по фазе.

– Закрой пасть, – огрызнулся Драко.

Да как Уизли посмел назвать его чокнутым? Да из всех присутствующих Драко самый вменяемый. Он рисковал жизнью ради маглов, не зная, дружелюбно они настроены или нет, определенно поступки бывших гриффиндорцев более безумны, чем его собственные. Малфой попытался вырвать руку из хватки Поттера, но чужие пальцы лишь сильнее впились в предплечье.

Уизли продолжать сыпать оскорбления, а Поттер ледяным полутоном высказался:

– Если тебя не устраивают наши методы, уходи. Просто уходи. Но в таком случае твоя репутация побежит впереди тебя, а сомнения станут вечным спутником.

Драко вцепился в пальцы Гарри, отрывая его от себя.

– Кого это волнует? Хогвартса больше нет... да, я понял, я отвечаю сам за себя... родителей тоже больше нет, так какая разница, умру я завтра или через пару лет.

Когда Драко наконец посмотрел на Поттера, чтобы очередным саркастическим замечанием закончить выпад, то уловил что-то похожее на беспокойство в выражении его лица.

– Тебе нужно поесть и отдохнуть.

Поттер сделал вид, что Драко не сделал ничего предосудительного. Словно он настолько простодушное существо, что набитое брюхо и крепкий сон разом изменят его мнение! Пусть Поттер командует своими прихлебателями, бойцами сопротивления и теми, кто готов чертову землю целовать, по которой он ходит. Но с Драко хватит, он не собирался загонять себя в эту ловушку.

– Я не один из милостиво спасенных тобой, – и прежде, чем Гарри успел вставить слово, Драко развернулся и ушел прочь. 

Часть вторая 

– Не понимаю, почему ты беспокоишься, – зевнул удобно развалившийся на изношенном плисовом диване Рон, голова его покоилась на подушке, которую он крепко обнимал руками. Сонно моргнув, он добавил. – Если только ты не запал на Малфоя, ведь нет?

Гарри подавился воздухом, ему не хотелось втягивать друзей в свои внутренние заморочки, но похоже Рон слышал, как ночью он ворочался без сна, размышляя над выходкой Малфоя.

– Ты тоже считаешь, что мы уже не те, что были когда-то в Хогвартсе?

– Естественно, – Рон изумленно приподнял брови и принялся разминать затекшие мышцы рук, демонстрируя приличную мускулатуру. Гарри усмехнулся, теперь он и сам мог похвастаться рельефным телосложением.

– Нет, я к тому... это же Малфой. Он творил ужасные вещи, но ведь сейчас это неважно? Или как?

– Пожалуй, неважно. Он, конечно, тот еще засранец, но по сравнению с огромным миром, он просто песчинка. – Ответил Рон после недолгих раздумий и пожал плечами.

– Мы изменились, – приободренный поддержкой друга пояснил Гарри, – но мне кажется, Малфой этого так и не понял.

– Я тоже так считаю, – поделилась мнением подошедшая Гремиона. Она присела рядом с Роном, чмокнула его в щеку и продолжила мысль. – Чем бы Драко ни занимался последние пару лет, но это точно не что-то ужасное и травмирующее.

– О, мы уже зовем чистокровного придурка по имени? – преувеличенно испуганно воскликнул Уизли.

– А то, – фыркнула Гермиона. – Мы с Драко довольно близки.

От вида гримасы отвращения на лице друга Гарри не выдержал и рассмеялся.

– Фу! С хорьком, Миона?

– Гарри все правильно сказал, – Гермиона отобрала у Рона подушку и подложила ее под спину. – Уже не важно, какие отношения были между нами в прошлом.

Рон поиграл бровями:

– Ты какое-то время провела с Окли. А значит?..

– Он не в моем вкусе. – Она пожала плечами. – Нам стоит поторопиться, если мы собираемся сделать объявление за завтраком.

Новости по базе разлетались мгновенно. На подходе к столовой Гарри увидел гораздо больше людей, чем обычно приходило на завтрак. Вероятно, сегодня здесь собралась большая часть базы. Гермиона выглядела довольной, она с улыбкой на лице покинула школьных друзей и отправилась на поиски Окли.

– Может, поедим, – предложил Рон Гарри. – Я умираю от голода.

Дежурные по кухне явно оказались не готовы к такому наплыву голодных магов и маглов. Гарри и Рону пришлось подождать своей порции омлета из яичного порошка, но в итоге им не досталось свободных стульев. Поэтому они встали у выхода на лестничную клетку неподалеку от беседовавших Гермионы и Окли.

– Прошу минуту внимания! – Попытался привлечь внимание собравшейся толпы Окли, внушительно возвышающийся над недовольно поморщившейся Гермионой, когда он громко рыкнул. – Тихо! Спасибо.

Гермиона заговорила четким, хорошо поставленным голосом:

– Как вам известно, мы активно сотрудничаем с континентальными коллегами и другими группами, расположенными в Лондоне над разрешением проблемы непростой ситуации с немертвыми. Мы рады сообщить о разработке сыворотки, которая сведет на нет реакцию нежити на магический фон магов.

Народ заволновался, Гермиона, не делая паузы, продолжила:

– После применения сыворотка на некоторое время подавляет магию. Таким образом, высокоуровневые заклинания становятся недоступны.

Новость встретили выкриками протеста и недовольства. И хоть Гарри был шокирован не меньше присутствовавших, он с молчаливым спокойствием поддерживал Гермиону, на которую градом посыпались вопросы.

– Это значит, мы не сможем использовать магию? – выкрикнула какая-то ведьма.

– Я не совсем это имела ввиду, – лицо Гермионы засияло, как обычно бывало, когда она входила в раж. – Просто на элементарные заклятия потребуется чуть больше энергии. Это небольшие последствия или, скорее, побочный эффект... мы не до конца уверены... Магический фон ослабевает и становится невозможным использовать магию выше третьего уровня. Однако я убеждена, вы в полной мере оцените открывающиеся преимущества, ведь, в первую очередь, нежить привлекает магия, из-за чего мы и отказались от нее, практически похоронив.

– Вы уже протестировали сыворотку? – спросила другая ведьма из передней части зала.

– Конечно. Я сама воспользуюсь сывороткой в случае, если возникнет потребность в магии, но так, чтобы нежить не учуяла меня.

Кто-то недовольно ворчал. По их лицам Гарри легко прочитал обеспокоенность потерей магии. Сам он отчасти понимал полезность разработки. А равноценна ли магическая «невидимость» хорошему оглушающему заклятью? Да, большинство заклинаний не эффективно против зомби, но магия хороша против маглов.

Окли поднял руку с зажатым в ней предметом.

– Мы подготовили около сотни шприцов. Хватит всем и даже останется. Пожалуйста, сегодня же вечером доукомплектуйте аптечку этим препаратом.

Краем уха Гарри услышал, как одна ведьма пробормотала своему напарнику:

– Пусть даже не мечтают вогнать в меня эту отраву. Если уж зомби не смогли заставить меня отказаться от верной палочки, то Окли и Грейнджер это тем более не по силам.

Рон не выдержал:

– Эй!

Но Гарри схватил его за руку, удерживая от необдуманных слов.

– Пошли, – тихо предложил Поттер, как только толпа начала расходиться.

Окли продолжал отвечать на вопросы и, когда Гарри с Роном приблизились, жестом предложил Гермионе уйти с ними. Лестница была забита людьми, спешащими подняться на первый этаж. Никто не чувствовал себя комфортно, находясь под землей без возможности свободно выбраться наружу, даже несмотря на то, что столовая размещалась на цокольном этаже.

– Отличная речь, – похвалил Рон.

– Не такой прием я ожидала, – хмуро отозвалась она.

– Может, полезнее было бы создать зелье, защищающее или излечивающее от зомби-вируса?

Гарри сбился с шага. Малфой следовал за ними никем не замеченный. Рон поморщился, но промолчал.

– Наши коллеги из другой больницы и из университета работают над подобной вакциной, – в холодной улыбке растянув губы, пояснила Гермиона Малфою. – Но, конечно же, это не так просто из-за сложностей добычи образцов возбудителя.

Гарри через плечо посмотрел на Малфоя, явно задумавшегося над словами Гермионы. Но Драко вдруг вскинул голову, и Поттер сосредоточился на лестнице, не желая пересекаться взглядом.

В общей комнате Малфой остался с ними, хоть и не принимал участия в разговоре. Его поведение озадачивало; прошлой ночью Малфой сыпал сарказмом направо и налево, а сегодня он вел себя так, словно ничего страшного не произошло; более того, он все еще не считал себя неправым, в чем Гарри усматривал нежелание дальнейшего сотрудничества. К счастью для Малфоя, Невилл и Дин не обращали на него внимания, а задавали Гермионе заумные вопросы о сыворотке. Вроде бы их полностью заинтересовал новый препарат и его преимущества в сражении.

– Допустим, обделенный умом маг решил аппарировать в центр Лондона, – с усмешкой развивал мысль Дин. – Могу ли я воткнуть в него шприц и таким образом вывести из строя?

– Если не промахнешься, – съязвил Рон, так и не простивший Дину возобновление романа с Джинни, даже если... нет, лучше не вспоминать о ней.

– Теоретически да, – согласилась Гермиона, выгнув бровь, и села на диван. – Если ты уверен, что маг собрался аппарировать и у тебя есть в запасе время на то, чтобы сыворотка заработала.

– Примерно сколько?

– Одна минута.

– Если только завалить мага на землю, – с беспечным вздохом добавил Невилл.

Началась шутливая перепалка, и Гарри задумался. К его удивлению, он был согласен с Драко: антивирус к зомби инфекции имел бы куда более широкое применение. Разработанная Гермионой сыворотка – определенно огромный прорыв, но ее эффект больше на руку зомби, а не магам. «Я добавлю в аптечку шприц, даже если мне не придется им воспользоваться», – мысленно определился он.

Размышления Гарри и разговор друзей прервал высокий женский голос, требующий всеобщего внимания.

– Сегодня выяснилось, что необходимо озаботиться пополнением припасов в хранилищах.

Гарри подошел к говорившей и спросил:

– Что требуется?

– На самом деле, все что угодно, – она пожала плечами, Гарри признал в ней ту, кто обслуживала их сегодня за завтраком.

– Я пойду. – Лидия одарила Поттера благодарной улыбкой и вернулась на кухню завершить уборку. А друзья встретили его нечитаемыми выражениями лиц. – Что?

– Ты слишком многое взваливаешь на себя, – предостерегла Гермиона. – Ты загонишь себя.

– Не...

– Малфой, а почему бы тебе не пойти добровольцем?

Обратился к Драко Крэбб в небольшой компании магов и ведьм. Если Гарри правильно понял, то вчерашняя встреча бывших друзей прошла довольно прохладно. Малфой окатил новоприбывших презрительным взглядом.

– Вместе с ногой ты умудрился повредить свой и так невеликий мозг? – Драко кивком указал на голову. – В бою я столь же беспомощен, как и ты.

Уничижающая реплика и явная ложь Драко привели Гарри в смятение. Травма головы не помешала ему во вчерашней стычке с маглами. Кроме того, уходить от ответственности, ссылаясь на плохое самочувствие – довольно низко.

– Ха, – с издевкой фыркнул Крэбб и сузил свои глубоко посаженные глаза. – Ты льстишь себе, Малфой. Снаружи ты не продержишься и вдвое меньше времени, сколько выживал я.

Драко плотно сжал губы, на щеках проступили красные пятна. Он яростно прошипел:

– Уверен, для этого ты подъел все, что только смог.

Крэбб было бросился на Малфоя, но, перенеся вес на больную ногу, оступился. Драко высокомерно смотрел в ответ. Товарищи Крэбба сомкнулись вокруг Драко, готовые накинуться. И если бы Гарри не заговорил, то с рыком выпрямляющийся Крэбб готов был подначить своих соратников на ссору.

– Я могу показать тебе местность.

Драко посмотрел на Гарри.

– Значит, пойдем вместе, – замечание прозвучало с вопросительной интонацией.

– Вперед, – откликнулся Гарри.

Дойдя до выделенных им спальных мест, они забрали свои рюкзаки, но избежать разговора с Роном и Гермионой не получилось.

– Малфой, это было круто! – воскликнул Рон.

– Он всегда был хладнокровным, эгоистичным придурком.

«Горшок над котлом смеется, да оба черны» – подумал Гарри. С другой стороны, Драко не хватило духа убить Дамблдора, а вот в кровожадности Крэбба он ничуть не сомневался.

– Смотри, – Гермиона развернула карту и ткнула в точку в районе Темзы. – Здесь, на северо-востоке, находится торговый комплекс, возможно, там вы найдете что-нибудь полезное. Двигайтесь по Штайнер-стрит и не пройдете мимо.

– Спасибо, Гермиона. – Гарри взял протянутую карту и спрятал в карман.

По веревке они спустились из того же окна, через которое попали в больницу. Гарри уже сматывал веревку, когда увидел смотрящего из окна на третьем этаже Крэбба, тот явно был раздосадован, что добыча ускользнула из рук. Драко определенно заметил взгляд бывшего одноклассника, но демонстративно проигнорировал.

Драко шагал на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Гарри, который внимательно вслушивался в тишину и выслеживал малейшее движение. Когда отточенные до автоматизма инстинкты и рефлексы заработали на полную катушку, Поттер погрузился в размышления.

Если бы это были его друзья... Например, когда Рон бросил их с Гермионой почти три зимы назад. Лучший друг утратил надежду, и это сильно ранило. Страшно вспоминать, каково им пришлось без поддержки Рона. Но Гарри не потерял веру в себя, к тому же, злость на друга толкала вперед.

Глядя на решительно настроенного Драко, Гарри внезапно осознал, что маска безразличия – всего лишь фасад. Малфой просто не показывал, насколько поведение Крэбба задело его. Испытываемое раздражение на Драко за небрежное отношение к недавнему инциденту пошло на убыль.

Не догадывавшийся о внутренних терзаниях компаньона Драко кивком указал на арку. Торговый комплекс оказался намного ближе, чем ожидал Гарри. Обшарпанная, вся в грязных потеках схема пассажа висела на кирпичной стене. Изучая расположение магазинов, Гарри недоуменно нахмурился. На карте отсутствовали отметки о продовольственных киосках, лишь бутики и кафе. И зачем Гермиона отправила их сюда, не логичнее было бы отправиться в Сейнсбери или Теско? Драко также рассмотрел схему и выжидающе посмотрел на Поттера. Похоже, названия магазинов ни о чем ему не говорили.

Разобрав баррикаду из наспех сколоченных досок, они проникли внутрь пассажа. Стеклянные осколки, засохшие пятна крови и мусор усыпали пол. Гарри внимательно осмотрел ближайшие магазины. Кому могли понадобиться дорогущие туфли или модная сумочка? Вне зависимости от полезности товаров, большинство бутиков не имели ни окон, ни дверей и были разграблены, судя по толстому слою пыли, уже довольно давно.

– Что мы здесь забыли? – прошептал Драко, также рассмотревший ассортимент магазинчиков. – До сего момента я думал, что в мире не найти ничего ужаснее одежды Лавгуд.

Гарри косо усмехнулся.

– Да, куча магазинов и пара кафе. Не могу понять, зачем Гермиона отправила нас сюда.

Взгляд Драко озарился пониманием, плечи распрямились.

– Как думаешь, запасы кафе разграблены? Ну, кто додумается искать их склады?

– Неплохая идея. Давай заглянем дальше и посмотрим, что осталось нетронутым.

Держа наготове оружие, ребята двинулись вглубь комплекса. Полуденное солнце, пробивающееся сквозь стекло и отражающееся от стального потолка хорошо освещало коридор. Как и следовало ожидать, после отключения в прошлом году электричества внутри бутиков царила темень, но, благодаря фонарику, Гарри видел достаточно хорошо. Он жестом предложил Драко исследовать магазины по левую сторону коридора, оставляя себе правую. Первый же дверной проем привел в кафе. Поттер дождался, пока Драко взглянет на него, убедился, что тот понял намек и прошел внутрь сквозь разбитое французское окно.

Часть столов и стульев были опрокинуты и сломаны, у кофемашин не хватало приборных панелей. Яркие пятна на выцветших обоях – все, что свидетельствовало о наличии некогда висевших на стенах элементах декора. Аккуратно переступая через валяющийся мусор, Гарри обогнул прилавок, обошел кровавые потеки, к счастью, довольно старые, и вошел в складское помещение.

– Да мы везунчики!

Коробки со сгущенным молоком, сиропом и прочими продуктами устилали полки. Гарри перочинным ножом вскрыл одну коробку, достал и рассмотрел поближе ее содержимое. Срок годности не истек. Он упаковал рюкзак, перечислил в блокноте содержимое склада и вернулся в коридор.

Подобным образом Гарри исследовал другие встреченные по пути кафе и рестораны. Драко вышел на него в середине пассажа.

– Я нашел тележку. – Драко самодовольно ухмылялся и выкрутил вперед продуктовую корзину, вместо краски покрытую приличным слоем ржавчины, но ролики работали исправно. А самое главное – она не скрипела и не скрежетала.

Гарри продемонстрировал найденную банку молока и довольно добавил:

– Там еще много осталось.

– В прокатном магазине я видел мопеды и скутеры. – На что Поттер одарил Драко недоверчивым взглядом. Малфой выразительно закатил глаза и толкнул к нему тележку. – Да, Гарри, я знаю, что это такое.

– Неужели? – Он испытывал странное удовольствие от легкости разговора, словно между давними друзьями. Они вошли в ближайший ресторан на стороне Драко, оставив тележку у входа.

– На Бермудах мопеды довольно популярны среди маглов. – Драко, будучи выше Гарри, снимал с верхних полок коробки и передавал их вниз. Фасоль. Гарри прочитал этикетку и обеспокоенно нахмурился. Что за элитный ресторан, в котором подают блюда из консервированной фасоли?

– Ты был на Бермудах? – он представил песчаные пляжи и одетого в шорты-бермуды и высокие носки Драко. Поттер весело фыркнул и заработал в ответ недовольный взгляд.

– Моя двоюродная бабушка отдыхала на острове Сэйнт Дэвид, я приезжал к ней пару раз, – важно обронил Малфой.

– Прости, но я не могу представить тебя живущим в образе бермудского щеголя. – Гарри относил коробки к двери и возвращался за следующей. Однако странный протяжный звук вынудил его приостановить разграбление ресторана. Драко вышел из кухни.

– Что это было?

Гарри нахмурился. Шум походил на скрип качели. Он удалялся, но что его вызвало?

– Я сказал, что не могу...

Сверху посыпалась штукатурка, Гарри ослеп от шквала белой пыли. Миллисекундой спустя потолочные балки просели. Поттер бросился на пол, одновременно веля Драко сделать то же самое, но он сомневался, что был услышан под грохотом оседающей крыши. Часть арматуры прилетела в спину, зацепив ремень дробовика, Гарри подумал было прикрыть голову, но обвал происходил слишком быстро. Здание рассыпалось на части, погребая людей под собой. Он не успел среагировать и огромная балка упала сверху, хрустнула кость.

 ***

 Драко привел в чувство легкий порыв ветра. Он напряженно вслушивался в окружающее пространство, но все, что сумел расслышать – шум ветра, различимый даже сквозь слои строительного мусора. Погребенный под обломками здания Драко попытался выбраться из-под прилавка, под который инстинктивно забился в момент обрушения. Он усиленно отталкивал покореженные балки и куски штукатурки. Руку прострелило болью, Драко хорошо помнил, как при падении на пол прострелило в колене. Выбравшись из завала, он медленно поднялся и снова прислушался. Ветер гулял по пустому разрушенному первому этажу, с низким свистом пролетая по коридору и ероша волосы.

– Гарри?

Драко всматривался в усыпающие пол обломки, надеясь разглядеть среди белого, серого и коричневого мусора, некогда бывшим рестораном, оголенный участок кожи или клочок оранжевой ткани.

– Я здесь, – хрипло отозвался Гарри.

Драко дохромал до места, откуда шел голос, и разглядел торчащую из-под завала руку. Он опустился на колени и принялся разгребать мусор, довольно быстро откопав Гарри.

– Не дергайся, я помогу. Все цело, ничего не сломал? – Драко закинул руку Гарри себе на плечо и помог подняться.

– Да, – с гримасой боли ответил Поттер. Мусор под ногами рассыпался в стороны, в ноге Драко пульсировала резкая боль, пока они продвигались к выходу.

Громкий стон и тот же скрип, что и перед началом обвала, придал ускорения.

– Давай выбираться отсюда.

Драко порадовался, что они не дошли до второго этажа, хотя, в сложившейся ситуации, возможно, так было бы лучше. Не обращая внимания на боль, он упрямо тащил Гарри по коридору, а зловещий шум все нарастал. Малфой пошатнулся, Поттер выскользнул из рук, но сумел приземлиться и опереться на ладони и колени.

– Прости, – повинился Драко, к своему удивлению имея ввиду именно извинение. Рефлекторно он по кругу поглаживал колено. Мерлин, боль была адской. Он надеялся, что Окли сумеет помочь.

– Драко. – Тоном, не имеющим ничего общего с агонией, выдохнул Гарри. Он смотрел в дальний конец коридора, напротив входа, Малфой проследил за его взглядом.

Зомби! Драко с зачарованным ужасом наблюдал, как уродливые немертвые лезли сквозь огромную брешь в стене. Они спотыкались о торчащие доски, теряли равновесие и словно вдрызг пьяные качались из стороны в сторону.

Гарри дернул Драко за рукав, от чего тот испуганно вздрогнул. Пока Малфой загипнотизированно пялился на серую массу зомби, ломящуюся в пассаж, Гарри успел подняться на ноги и изо всех сил пытался привлечь к себе внимание.

– Главный вход, – указал он. Драко согласно кивнул и максимально бесшумно двинулся по коридору, но Поттер остался стоять на месте.

– Уходим!

Гарри укрылся за коробками, которые им удалось сложить в тележку. Он отрицательно покачал головой.

– Мы здесь не просто так, нам нужны эти припасы.

Зомби пока не видели их. Даже если колеса не издадут ни скрипа, то Драко все равно не понимал, как они будут убегать наперевес с тележкой, полной консервов.

– Помоги перенести, – велел Гарри. Драко подхватил под корзиной, Поттер держался за ручку, подобным нехитрым способом они попытались донести тележку ко входу. Драко понял, что ничего не получится. Тележка была слишком тяжелая, да и коробки уложены не ровно. Неподалеку виднелась вывеска аренды мопедов, куда Драко решительно направился.

– У меня есть идея. – Он подвел Гарри к нужной витрине. – Опускай.

Аккуратно поставив тележку на пол, Драко шагнул внутрь магазина. Имелись неплохие шансы, что из множества мопедов и скутеров хоть один, да окажется заправленным и на ходу.

– О, – удивленно отреагировал Гарри, до него дошла задумка Драко, он принялся помогать искать ключи зажигания.

Отложив фонарь, Драко ходил от мотороллера к мотороллеру, отвинчивал крышки бензобака и проверял наличие бензина. Большинство оказались пусты, но в двух плескалась пара дюймов горючего, а один оказался наполовину полон. Вот только, с грустью подумал Малфой, вскрывая коробку с запчастями и ища пустую канистру для топлива и шланг, с таким запасом горючего ни один из этих скутеров не продержится и десяти секунд на дороге.

– Какой берем?

Драко поднял голову. Гарри не только нашел ключи зажигания, но и подобрал их к мопедам, и теперь терпеливо дожидался у одного мопеда с бензином.

– Этот, – Драко указал на выглядящий довольно быстрым и маневренным скутер, при этом обладающий двухместным сиденьем и багажной корзиной. Гарри нахмурился, озадаченный выбором Малфоя, на что тот закатил глаза и соизволил пояснить. – Ты же сам хотел вывезти тележку? Тогда перестань тупить.

Драко выбрал подходящей длины шланг и подошел к стоящему у хромированного желтого скутера Гарри.

– Желтый? – с недовольством произнес Гарри.

– Отвинти крышку бензобака, – велел Драко и закинул один конец шланга в бак зеленого мопеда. – А теперь сливай.

– Что? – Гарри недоуменно смотрел на резиновый шланг, один конец которого утопал в бензобаке скутера, а другой держал в руках Драко.

– Наклоняйся и соси.

Гарри изумленно вытаращился, щеки окрасил слабый румянец.

– Чего?

«Кто бы мог подумать», мысленно отметил Драко, ощущая, как к лицу приливает кровь.

– Забудь о своих сексуальных наклонностях. Сейчас перед тобой стоит задача завести скутер.

Драко склонился и присосался к шлангу, стоило показаться бензину и ощутить его привкус на языке, как он мгновенно большим пальцем зажал трубку. Малфой видел, с какой скоростью забилась яремная вена на шее Потера, прежде чем тот приподнял от пола мопед, ускоряя отток топлива. Старательно сжимая в руке шланг, Драко сливал бензин.

– У тебя хорошо получается, – поразился Поттер, когда они закончили с одним скутером и перешли к другому. – Я повторюсь, но ты всегда...

– Заткнись, Поттер, – оборвал Драко, убирая ото рта шланг.

Ситуация сложилась до ужаса абсурдной. Малфой, понимая, что время не на их стороне, торопился максимально наполнить бак выбранного скутера бензином и убраться из магазина. Но пока тело было занято делом, мысли, то и дело возвращались к моменту до обрушения крыши, когда они с Поттером словно хорошие друзья делились жизненным опытом, в том числе о Бермудах. Перемены в отношениях, у Драко язык не поворачивался назвать это «дружбой», назревали с их неожиданной встречи на Кинг-стрит. К тому же, он с удивлением обнаружил: ему нравилось болтать с Гарри. «А такие отношения могли сложиться изначально», – с горечью добавил внутренний голос. Если в целом оценивать последние дни, то в лучшую сторону изменилось и его мнение о Гермионе и Роне. Но двусмысленность нынешнего положения породила некую напряженность, Драко ощущал ее, а по поведению Поттера, видел, тот тоже чувствовал себя не совсем комфортно. Обоюдное молчание сохранялось пока Драко не наполнил бак.

– У магазина есть запасной выход на улицу? – спросил он.

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой, отчего из волос вылетело белесое облако штукатурки.

– Нет, все выходы, кроме основного, забаррикадированы. Скорее всего, здесь раньше было укрытие.

Драко развернул мопед в направлении коридора пассажа. Гарри отправился на разведку.

– Они уже близко, – отчитался он. – Пожалуй... дерьмо! Похоже, меня заметили!

– Проклятье.

Раз необходимости таиться больше не было, Драко с силой покатил скутер по обломкам, под колесами захрустело стекло. Он поднял голову, Гарри не преувеличил. Зомби с маниакальным упорством ковыляли в их сторону. Мотор с небольшой заминкой, но завелся, в это время Поттер откинул прочь ненужный шланг и принялся крепить тележку к багажной корзине.

– Запрыгивай, Поттер, – скомандовал Драко. Он был благодарен Гарри, что тот помог ему не «потерять лицо» в стычке с Крэббом, но не хотел рисковать жизнью из-за нелепой упертости во что бы то ни стало доставить в больницу найденные припасы.

– Еще чуть-чуть, – отозвался Поттер. Он закончил вязать мудреный узел и запрыгнул позади Драко, чувствительно приложив того коленом по спине. – Ты ведь умеешь им управлять?

– Ничем не отличается от метлы, – солгал Малфой. Он видел, как это делают маглы и сам отчаянно хотел попробовать, но случая так и не представилось. Одно Драко знал точно, главное – держать равновесие; в полетах на метле ему не было равных, а значит, и езда на двух колесах окажется не сложнее.

Гарри услужливо подсказал:

– Дроссель.

Драко дернул ручку дросселя и одновременно с Гарри вскрикнул, когда мопед сорвался с места. Поттер покрепче ухватился за талию Малфоя, а тот намертво вцепился в руль.

– Куда ты едешь? – прокричал Гарри. Тележка с грохотом подпрыгнула, позади взвизгнули колеса, когда скутер на скорости помчался на толпу нежити. – Выход там же, где и вход!

– У нас нет времени на расчищение его от завалов! Отстреливаться сможешь?

Гарри вытянул дробовик и прицелился. Из-за прозвучавших рядом с ухом выстрелов Драко едва не потерял управление. Мысленно приказав себе не обращать внимания на шум, он выровнял мопед и устремился вперед. Благодаря метким выстрелам Гарри в нестройных рядах зомби образовалась брешь, в которую и заехал Малфой. Зомби тянули к ним серовато-зеленые пальцы, их ногти окрасились в фиолетовые и багровые оттенки; из приоткрытых ртов вырывались голодные стоны, тонущие в реве мотора. Испуганный Драко поднажал на газ и, наконец, прорвался сквозь ряды зомби.

Впереди, пока ребята валялись без сознания, нежить проложила новый вход в пассаж. За нежданную помощь Драко испытал к зомби нечто сродни благодарности.

– Стой! – неожиданно прокричал на ухо Гарри, когда скутер наконец выехал на улицу.

Драко зло смотрел на водную гладь Темзы, преграждающую путь. О чем, черт побери, думали гребаные маглы, когда выстраивали комплекс на самом краю набережной. Если бы не остатки былых баррикад, оставшихся от прежних живых обитателей пассажа, то Малфой с Поттером сейчас бы барахтались в воде.

Ребята синхронно обернулись к спотыкающейся, непрерывно стонущей и упорно надвигающуюся на них нежить, которая, словно почувствовав отчаяние людей, заметно ускорилась. Драко осмотрелся по сторонам. С одной стороны выезд преграждали обломки завала и прочий мусор, и не было понятно, что скрывалось за ними, а вот с другой стороны...

– Их становится больше!

По внутреннему двору пассажа бесцельно кружили зомби. К тому моменту как Гарри и Драко заметили новую угрозу, пара особей из группы резко свернула в их сторону.

– Давай в воду, – приказал Гарри. Драко краем глаза, уловил, что тот убрал дробовик. – Доверься мне.

Что за кошмарный мир, в котором я так слепо доверяю Гарри Поттеру, успел подумать Малфой и резво направил скутер на металлические перила, отделяющие берег от Темзы.

За ухом Драко Поттер неразборчиво что-то забормотал, и воздушный поток, сопровождаемый знакомым покалыванием магии, ринулся вперед, выкорчевывая из асфальта кусок железных поручней и в доли секунды выстраивая в подобии моста. Подобно старому виадуку мостик не имел ограды и получился в пару футов шириной. Драко заехал на магическую конструкцию, колеса тележки с лязгом загрохотали по железным балкам.

– Не тормози! – выкрикнул Гарри. Новое заклинание пристроило к шаткому мосту еще одну секцию.

Взгляд цеплялся за противоположную сторону берега, Драко, стиснув зубы, полностью сконцентрировался на управлении мопедом, который с ревом таранил и перескакивал через неровности моста. Вокруг полыхала магия Поттера, окружая плотным кольцом; внезапно Драко осознал, что в мире, из которого практически исчезла магия, они подобно нарывающему персту торчали посреди реки. На половине пути он посмотрел в боковое зеркало, в отражении Гарри отстреливался от прущей позади нежити.

Въехав на противоположную мостовую, Драко затормозил. Гарри отменил чары; они зачаровано смотрели, как железный мост оседает в реку под протестующие стоны зомби. Заманенная в ловушку Темзы нежить пыталась бороться с течением и всплыть на поверхность, но силы были не равны и те медленно уходили под воду.

– Вывезешь нас обходным путем, а? – Убирая палочку, нарушил тишину Гарри и поудобнее перехватил дробовик.

– Ага.

Драко осознавал опасность зомби, их беспощадность и целенаправленность в поисках жертвы. Но раньше они были такими же, как они, магами и ведьмами, невинными жертвами вируса, превратившего живых людей в злобных тварей. Съедаемый чувством жалости Драко поехал прочь от набережной в глубь города.

 ***

В больницу они вернулись лишь к ночи. Пришлось изрядно покружить по городу, чтобы окончательно развеять магический шлейф и не привести за собой зомби. По пути ребята останавливались у заброшенных ресторанов и супермакетов, тем самым пополнив добычу.

– Мерлин! – Рон в шоке уставился на шесть забитых доверху тележек, паровозом тянущихся за скутером. Он и Гермиона прильнули к окну, стоило Гарри и Драко показаться на горизонте. – И как поднимать, по воздуху?

Поттер усмехнулся.

– Скинь корзину.

Благодаря альпинистскому снаряжению подъем груза на третий этаж не составил большого труда. Драко припрятал мопед в труднопроходимом укромном месте с другой стороны здания и вместе с Гарри поднялся наверх.

Пока Поттер в компании Драко сворачивал снаряжение, добровольные помощники перетаскали коробки с едой – в подвал на кухню, а с прочими полезными вещицами (типа батареек и хозтоваров из супермаркетов) на основной склад, оборудованный на втором этаже. По дороге в главный зал встречные люди осыпали удачливых добытчиков радостными комментариями и похвалой. Пока одна ведьма взахлеб выражала свою благодарность, Гарри украдкой посмотрел на Драко. На бледном лице усталость сражалась с удовлетворенностью, Малфой слабо кивнул женщине, и они продолжили путь.

С одной стороны, Гарри ощущал невероятный подъем, ведь он около года не пользовался магией, а эффект от простого трансфигурирующего заклинания такой, словно он взмыл в воздух на старой «Молнии» после долгого пребывания в лазарете. Вибрация, когда магия концентрируется на кончике палочки, как заклинание формируется в мыслях, затем высвобождение энергии, успех и удовлетворение. Но Поттер мысленно убеждал себя, что не мог прибегать к помощи магии постоянно. Наверняка были и другие способы выкрутится из сложной ситуации. Да, трансфигурация – самый простой выход, но если он начнет сыпать заклинаниями направо и налево, то лишь привлечет ненужное внимание. А самое главное, его грызла совесть, ведь палочка, которой он пользовался последние два года, принадлежала вовсе не ему.

Гермиона махнула рукой, подзывая к ряду стульев, на которых разместилась их компания. Гарри предпочел постоять, а Драко занял свободный стул.

– Хороший мопед вы нашли, – с завистью в голосе похвалила она. – Где вы его достали? Еще и бензин к нему, даже не верится, что кто-то в городе мог бросить такое сокровище.

– Мы наткнулись на магазин с арендой мопедов, – вместо Малфоя поведал Поттер. – Драко умеет им управлять, он же слил бензин из других скутеров.

На лицах присутствующих отразилось недоумение.

– А разве это не магловские технологии? – удивился Рон.

– Ездить – это как летать на метле, – Драко пожал плечами. – Ничего сложного. Уверен, даже ты сможешь им управлять.

Гарри задел выпад в сторону друга. Сам Рон тоже выглядел уязвленным, но предвкушение от езды на мопеде перевешивало раздражение. Гарри припомнил последнюю езду Рона на автомобиле и мысленно засмеялся, недовольство отступило.

Гермиона продолжила расспрашивать.

– Вас преследовали? Вас кто-нибудь заметил?

Гарри с трудом удержался от взгляда на Малфоя, стоит ли Гермионе знать обо всех нюансах приключения. Он пожал плечами и беспечным тоном отчитался:

– В пассаже была группа зомби, но мы убрались до того, как возникли трудности.

– И на протяжении всего пути мы регулярно смазывали колеса тележки, – добавил Драко.

Казалось, объяснение успокоило Грейнджер, она довольно улыбнулась.

– Как здорово, что теперь у нас есть мопед.

Рон нетерпеливо заерзал.

– Мне следует как можно скорее протестировать его, да?

– Мы не можем попусту растрачивать бензин, – отрезала Гермиона вопреки кивку Гарри. – Завтра утром нам нужно перевезти сыворотку в университет. Все добавили шприцы в снаряжение?

– Нет пока, – Поттер переглянулся со скептически скривившемся Драко. Сегодня магия спасла их от орды кровожадных зомби, а сейчас они должны добровольно отказаться от нее?

– Ну что ж, – Драко зевнул и поднялся. – Пойду, перекушу и на боковую. Что сегодня на ужин?

– Консервированная ветчина и фасоль, – восторженно поделился Рон.

 ***

Больничный комплекс вмещал в себя несколько этажей и корпусов, но только нижние четыре этажа, подвал и две башни использовались выжившими. Часовые же патрулировали всю территорию и помещения. Поэтому Драко изрядно удивила встреча с патрулем, стоило ему устроиться в укромном уголке в неиспользуемой части здания. После стычки с зомби внутри поселились сомнения, голова раскалывалась от пережитого стресса, требовались тишина и покой, чтобы осмыслить и разобраться в мучающих его вопросах.

Сомнений в том, как зомби проникли внутрь пассажа не оставалось. Торговый центр простаивал долгое время, неудивительно, что выстроенные защитные укрепления так легко обрушились. Один человек мог бы в считанные минуты разобрать завал, но абсолютно точно – в пассаже никто не обитал; десять-двенадцать зомби легко справились бы с препятствием. Но почему они пришли?

Магией мы не пользовались, рассуждал Драко. Если только во время обвала в ресторане не произошел случайный выброс магии, который и привлек зомби. Но ведь когда Гарри наложил трансформирующие чары на прибрежную ограду, нежить довольно быстро сориентировались, а без сознания они провалялись гораздо дольше. Да и зомби не спешили пробраться в пассаж. А значит, их привел не магический след.

Драко задался вопросом: а зомби кто-нибудь когда-нибудь изучал? Вдруг они не так глупы и им свойственно любопытство и самолюбие? За две встречи с зомби Малфой лишь узнал, что те заточены на убийство людей, особенно магов. Но чем они занимаются, когда не за кем охотиться? Он припомнил, как зомби словно прогуливались по внутреннему двору пассажа без какой-либо цели или стремления. Вероятно, так они коротали время, шаркая и топчась на месте, в ожидании появления человека или отголоска заклинания.

В одном Драко не сомневался: когда они пробирались в торговый комплекс, зомби не было. Нежить пришла к пассажу гораздо позднее. «Но, – размышлял он, – пока мы обыскивали магазины, мы встретили всего одного зомби. А вообще, сколько зомби бродило по Лондону? А в Англии?».

И самое важное: почему нежить бродит по улицам, вынюхивая магов и убивая всех на своем пути? Каково их происхождение?

– Мэгги сказала, что ты прячешься здесь.

Гарри нашел его. Драко чуть сдвинулся, освобождая место на скамье, что нашел в коридоре. Поттер принял безмолвное приглашение.

– Думал, ты отправился спать, – заметил Гарри.

– Скоро пойду, – Малфой пожал плечами. – Я не машина, которая спит, ест и стреляет в зомби.

Ремарка вызвала улыбку на лице Гарри. Его тоже что-то тревожило, по неизвестной причине он чувствовал с Драко родство душ. Чтобы начать разговор, Малфой произнес:

– Спасибо, что не растерялся с заклинанием.

– О, – Гарри смущенно запустил ладонь в волосы. – Не за что.

Повисла тишина. Драко чувствовал себя не комфортно, хорошо хоть головная боль притупилась.

– Как думаешь, почему зомби пришли к пассажу?

– Меня тоже мучает этот вопрос, – вздохнул Поттер и продолжил, – может быть, они... бывшие обитатели. Пассаж был укреплен, да и внутри все говорило о том, что покинули его совсем недавно. Кто знает, может, на прежних обитателей напали, и теперь те бродят вокруг, временами возвращаясь к последнему прибежищу.

– Ты о мышечной памяти, типа условного рефлекса?

– Ага.

– С ума сойти. – Зомби, считающие пассаж своим домом... давали новую пищу для размышлений. Получается, другие зомби, шастающие по улицам, искали места своих прежних баз. Это пугало.

– И еще...

Гарри умолк, Драко посмотрел на него.

– Ну же, продолжай.

Поттер достал из рукава палочку.

– Мне кажется, это твое.

Ошарашенный Драко переводил взгляд с Гарри на палочку, словно следил за брошенным квоффлом. Наконец, негнущимися пальцами он осторожно принял из расслабленной руки Поттера палочку из боярышника.

Моя палочка! Мысленно обрадовался Малфой. Гарри все это время хранил мою палочку! Да, определенно в этом был смысл; после памятных событий в Мэноре палочка досталось Поттеру. Почему я не вспомнил об этом раньше... ай, да неважно. Главное, палочка вернулась к законному владельцу!

Но, к огромному удивлению, сколько бы Драко не крутил между большим и указательным пальцами палочку... он не почувствовал ничего. Связь с палочкой угасла, или вовсе исчезла. Скорее всего, в случае необходимости он сможет ею воспользоваться, но прежнее единение утеряно навсегда.

Должно быть, эмоции отразились на лице Драко, потому как Гарри спросил:

– Что-то не так?

– Я... спасибо. – Драко поспешно спрятал палочку. На него обрушились былая усталость и чувство отчуждения, не хотелось делиться сомнениями с Гарри. – А что случилось с твоей палочкой?

– Сломалась, – с нескрываемой грустью признал Поттер.

– Сочувствую, – Драко в утешительном жесте пару раз похлопал его по колену, а затем поднялся. – Еще раз спасибо. А теперь мне и правда стоит лечь спать.

– Я с тобой.

Непривычный румянец окрасил щеки, смущенный Драко пробормотал:

– А, я, эм. Да. Во сколько мы отбываем утром?

– Не знаю. Я уточню. – Казалось, Поттер не заметил неловкости Драко, пока они направлялись к главному крылу больницы.

–...Я же часть твоей команды, да?

Неожиданное замечание вывело Гарри из задумчивости.

– Ага, – он усмехнулся. – Парами передвигаться намного безопаснее.

– Точно.

Пояснение Гарри подтвердило убежденность Драко в слаженности их тандема, из-за чего он стал чувствовать себя менее удрученно, но, вместе с тем, более озадаченно.

 ***

Ночью на город опустился густой туман, серой дымкой исчезающий в предрассветных солнечных лучах. Гарри в компании Драко дождался, пока спустятся Рон с Гермионой. Поттер прекрасно выспался, и теперь хотелось выйти на воздух и хорошенько размяться. Возможно, хороший настрой вызван магией, рассуждал он. Однако, присмотревшись к привалившемуся к стене Драко, он отметил темные круги у того под глазами. Повязка на голове не выглядела свежей, должно быть, ее так и не поменяли.

– До сих пор не верится, – повторял Рон. Мгновение спустя Гермиона приземлилась рядом с ним, и он убрал крюк.

– Я бы очень хотел узнать, на какие две базы напали, – согласился Гарри. – Надо бы наведаться к ним и помочь выжившим, если они есть.

– Сначала первостепенная задача, – ненавязчиво напомнила Грейнджер.

Ребята разделились на пары: Рон шел с Гермионой, а Драко с Гарри, по возможности избегая освещенных участков.

За время отдыха многое успело произойти. Ночью в течение нескольких часов шла радиопередача с двумя хорошо укрепленными базами, оборудованными неподалеку от больницы. Пока связь окончательно не пропала, из каждого убежища поступали сообщения обо все новых нападениях огромных толп зомби. Количество нежити разнилось. Но стиль атак был схож, что немало тревожило. Защитники больницы решили удвоить количество часовых.

Команда Гарри должна была нести не только университетскую сыворотку, еще им поручили доставить потенциальное лекарство против инфекции обращающей в нежить. Гермиона молчала до последнего, лишь утром рассказав о новой вакцине, которая все еще находилась в стадии доработки, но уже требовалось ее скорейшее распространение. Также она убедила их оставить мопед в больнице, мол, он пригодится, когда они вернутся с вакциной.

Гарри не пугала перспектива идти пешком. Своим ходом можно было добраться в гораздо большее количество мест, чем на мопеде. А вот ухудшающееся самочувствие Драко тревожило. К основным проблемам добавился новый повод для беспокойства: прошлым вечером не вернулась из рейда группа Крэбба. Невиллу и его товарищам не удалось связаться с ними по радио, если отряд не вернется к вечеру, их можно будет считать погибшими. Драко никак не отреагировал на известие о пропаже бывшего друга. Гарри решил, что тот вновь скрывает гнев и злость внутри. Но когда он прямо спросил у Малфоя, тот равнодушно ответил, что ему все равно и отвернулся.

Идущий впереди Рон предупреждающе поднял кулак, приказывая остановиться. Гарри вслед за Драко прижался к ближайшей стене. Вскоре Гермиона и Уизли вернулись из небольшой разведки.

– Мы дошли до университета, – прошептала она срывающимся голосом, – но, похоже, на него недавно напали.

Может ли так быть, что университет – одно из двух убежищ, на которые напали прошлой ночью? Гарри не стал озвучивать вопрос, хорошо читающийся на лицах друзей.

– Мы продолжим путь, – сказал он. Три головы синхронно кивнули.

Рон попытался связаться с университетом, он поприветствовал в наладонник дежурного, но в ответ была тишина. Наконец, они добрались до основного входа. Тяжеленные доски и стальные балки, некогда бывшие непроходимой преградой, валялись на ступенях и на полу в фойе. Гарри обошел завал и подошел к стоящим у эвакуационного плана этажей друзьям.

– Биохимическая лаборатория находится на втором этаже, – Гермиона указала точку на карте. – Лестница здесь и здесь.

Лишь дойдя до двери, ведущей на лестничную клетку ребята, наконец, встретили члена университетской команды.

– Должно быть, часовой, – прокомментировал Драко.

Гарри осторожно осмотрел неподвижно лежащую на боку женщину. Кровь заливала ее тело; изучив рану, Гарри пришел к выводу, что она умерла мгновенно. Вероятно, во время броска зомби она обернулась.

По пути на второй этаж им попалось еще три тела, одно за другим. Два трупа сжимали волшебные палочки, Гарри не стал их осматривать. Он предложил упокоить бывших соратников выстрелом в головы, но Рон не поддержал затею. Если атака произошла ночью, то они не обернутся в нежить еще пару часов.

В коридоре второго этажа лежало еще несколько тел, которые словно бы сгрудились около двери, хорошо укрепленной деревянными досками и металлической книжной полкой. Табличка гласила «рабочее помещение».

Максимально осторожно друзья перетащили трупы из лаборатории в коридор, аккуратно уложив их вдоль стены. А Гермиона, забрав у Рона наладонник, вновь пыталась связаться по радио хоть с кем-нибудь.

– Биохим, Пердита, есть кто, вы меня слышите?

– Ну как? – поинтересовался Гарри, когда они закончили с телами. На полу то там, то здесь виднелись брызги крови, но ни капли не попало им на руки.

Грейнджер отрицательно покачала головой и мрачно добавила:

– Боюсь, что все могут...

Гудение беспроводной сети оборвало ее на полуслове, раздался тонкий тихий голос:

– Они идут за мной... Есть тут кто?

Гермиона тут же поднесла трубку ко рту и затараторила:

– Вы в порядке? Где вы?

Из трубки доносилось тяжелое дыхание, а затем повисла тишина. Гарри ощутил, как на руках и на затылке волосы встали дыбом.

– Номер двадцать какой? – спрашивала Гермиона. – Ты в комнате... – Она посмотрела на номерные таблички и закончила. – 215?

– Да. – Словно через силу прозвучал ответ. – Лаборатория. Пожалуйста, помогите мне. Я... Я не могу выйти.

Пока Гермиона в спешке убирала беспроводное устройство, Рон пробурчал под нос:

– Естественно, ты не можешь выйти, ты же заблокирован!

Вчетвером они с трудом отодвинули книжную полку от стены, настолько она оказалась тяжелой и громоздкой. Слаженная работа дала результаты, и приколоченные доски были вырваны из двери вместе с частью дверной коробки. Утерев пот со лба, Гарри встал на изготовку с дробовиком в руках. Дверь заклинило, но несколько сильных рывков, и Рон сумел распахнуть ее.

Биохимическая лаборатория оказалась очень крохотной и пустой. Черная столешница с большой раковиной опоясывала две стены, шкафы были перевернуты. Напротив конторки располагалась еще одна забаррикадированная дверь, ведущая в соседнюю комнату. Стеклянные осколки флаконов и пузырьков усыпали пол и поверхность стола. Тут же виднелись лужи неизвестного состава. Стопка бумаг также была усыпана стеклом, но, к счастью, не промокла. Гермиона направилась прямиком к документам.

– Жуть какая... здесь никого нет, – напряженно заметил Рон. Он попытался открыть дверь, но ее слишком тщательно укрепили. – Нужно уходить.

– Иного выхода нет, – согласился Гарри. Неизвестный голос направил их по ложному следу и больше не объявлялся. – Должно быть, здесь находилась главная лаборатория, но она мала и разрушена.

– Смотрите, – окликнул Драко из смежной комнаты, стоя у плана помещений. – Номера перепутаны. Это отделение – рабочая зона, а лаборатория – за следующей дверью.

– Все было не напрасно, – обрадовалась Гермиона. – Я нашла врачебные заметки и...

Душераздирающий, страшный крик донесся из глубины коридора. Гарри первым оказался около двери.

– Зомби!

В конце коридора тела соратников, которых не так давно они бережно укладывали на пол, восстали из мертвых. Завидев Гарри, нежить пришла в движение. Эти зомби казались намного шустрее, всех виденных ранее.

– Обернись, – предупреждающе выкрикнул Драко.

Гарри оглянулся через плечо. Мертвые ведьмы с лестницы неумолимо шли прямо на него. Он вновь сосредоточил внимание на шестерых зомби из коридора и открыл по ним огонь из дробовика. Зазвучали выстрелы винтовки Драко, но Поттер не прекращал стрельбы, пока с простреленной головой не упал последний зомби.

«Урок усвоен, – мрачно подумал Гарри, – больше никакого сочувствия к мертвым».

Гермиона в кучу собрала валяющиеся бумаги.

– Необходимо попасть на четвертый этаж, – добавила она.

– Зачем... Эй!

Гарри и Малфой резко обернулись на удивленный выкрик Рона. Вроде бы упокоенные зомби вновь поднялись на ноги. Поттер стрелял метко, он не мог промахнуться: прямой выстрел в голову всегда убивал зомби, по крайней мере, так было раньше. Почему же они все еще живы?

Прозвучало четыре выстрела одновременно. Часть зомби пошатнулись, но продолжали идти вперед, а те, что упали, быстро поднялись. Казалось, нежить непоколебима в своем стремлении отомстить. Не на шутку встревоженный Гарри с тревогой наблюдал, как привлеченные шумом с лестничных пролетов прут все новые зомби.

– Возвращаемся в лабораторию, – прокричал Рон.

Гарри, Драко и Гермиона дружно последовали примеру Уизли, тот вытащил чеки и закинул гранаты в коридор.

– Это задержит их, – прокомментировал Рон, потянув на себя дверь.

Но он опоздал. Зомби, ведьма с лестницы и с печальной улыбкой на сером лице, обрамленном светлыми волосами, держала в руке гранату.

Граната влетела внутрь, дверь захлопнулась. Крик Гермионы потонул во взрыве. Ее вместе с Гарри и Драко опрокинуло на шкафы и взрывной волной протащило по стеклянным осколкам. Поттер в защитном жесте прикрыл голову и сжался в комок, казалось, время застыло на месте.

Гарри посмотрел наверх на того, кто усиленно тормошил его. Драко опустился рядом с ним на колени и тряс за руку, пытаясь привести в чувство. Лишь по закрывающемуся и открывающемуся рту Малфоя, он понял, что тот обращается к нему. «От взрыва мы временно оглохли», – догадался он. У Драко наконец получилось поднять Гарри, тот осмотрелся по сторонам.

– Гермиона!

Поттер бросился к углу, где сломанной куклой лежала подруга. Она подняла голову и слабо улыбнулась, а затем отняла прижатые к животу руки. Бесчисленные осколки впились в тело. В местах ранения когда-то зеленовато-голубой свитер окрасился в красно-бурый цвет.

Гарри осматривал комнату, слух постепенно возвращался. Драко помог Рону; ни один из них сильно не пострадал, хотя Уизли находился ближе всех к эпицентру взрыва. Взгляд остановился на двери, на месте дверной ручки зияла щель. «Дверь устояла, а вот дверную ручку, похоже, вырвало взрывом», – мысленно отметил Гарри.

– Миона, – выдохнул Рон, увидев ее, приникшую к шкафам. В одно мгновение он оказался рядом.

– Я в порядке, – Гермиона поморщилась и чуть сдвинулась. – Немного поранилась.

Рон достал палочку, но Гермиона остановила порыв.

– Нет, Рон, так ты привлечешь еще больше внимания. Клянусь, ничего страшного, просто выглядит не очень.

– Простейшее стабилизирующее заклинание, – уговаривал он. Палочка неуверенно раскачивалась над ее животом. – Чтобы остановить кровь.

– Помоги мне перевязать рану, – непоколебимо велела Грейнджер.

– Там есть аптечка первой помощи, – вдруг произнес Драко. Гарри даже не заметил, когда тот скрылся в лаборатории на противоположной стороне коридора. – И беспорядка меньше.

Драко показывал путь, одновременно отслеживая зомби, пока Гарри и Рон помогали Гермионе дойти до лаборатории. Как Драко и говорил, настоящая биохимическая лаборатория была пуста и хранила аптечку первой помощи, которая оказалась в руках Рона быстрее, чем Гарри отыскал бинт в своем рюкзаке.

– Идите на четвертый этаж, – приказала Гермиона. Она села за лабораторный стол и разложила по нему бумаги. – Согласно записям, вакцина хранится в верхней морозильной камере

– С чего ты решила, что здесь написана правда? – скептически спросил Драко. – Вдруг это очередная ловушка.

– Я уже встречалась с Шелдоном, – пояснила она, тут же зашипев от боли, Рон воспользовался моментом, пока Гермиона не видела, и начал обрабатывать раны антисептиком.

Гарри обыскал лабораторию, нашел небольшую термокоробку и заучено повторил:

– Четвертый этаж. Пошли, Драко.

– А Гермиона с Роном?

– Будем ждать вас здесь, – ответил Уизли. Он выглядел озадаченным неожиданной заботой Мадфоя и немного обиженным из-за того, что приходилось остаться. – Мы закроемся изнутри. Если пойдем вместе, то только замедлим вас.

Удовлетворившись ответом, Драко поспешил за Гарри. В почерневшем коридоре и на лестничной площадке зомби не встретились, но мертвые тела попадались на каждом пролете. Четвертый этаж был пустынен. Большой холодильник стоял посередине коридора рядом с входом в лабораторию.

– Похоже, мы пришли, – заметил Гарри.

Поттер приблизился к холодильнику и потянул за ручку. Дверь приоткрылась, в лицо пахнула струя холодного воздуха. Отсеки морозильной камеры покрывались инеем, Гарри пришлось натянуть рукав свитера на ладонь, чтобы открыть их. Искомое – стойка с бутыльками – обнаружилось лишь в одной ячейке.

– ZV-01, – прочитал Драко на этикетке. Он глазами пробежал по пузырькам. – Рядов десять.

– Должно быть, это вакцина, – Гарри мысленно взвесил размер коробки и найденной вакцины. – Я поищу еще одну термокоробку, а ты начинай упаковывать.

– Хорошо, – Драко натянул кожаные перчатки, чтобы не заморозить руки о холодное стекло. – Если через две минуты ты не объявишься, я отправлюсь на твои поиски.

Гарри лишь широко улыбнулся. Мысль, что Драко искренне беспокоится о нем и его друзьях, заставляла чувствовать себя... Он не до конца разобрался в испытываемых эмоциях: доволен, польщен или нечто иное.

Проход в самую дальнюю лабораторию не был закрыт или забаррикадирован. Внутри расположение рабочей зоны кардинально отличалось от лаборатории второго этажа. Черная столешница проходила вдоль всей стены, а рабочие столы размещались в середине комнаты, раковины стояли на расстоянии нескольких футов друг от друга. Один из углов был занавешен медицинскими шторами.

Гарри не интересовало оборудование, он методично обыскивал шкафы. Под одной из раковин нашлась большая термосумка, которую он прихватил собой, покидая лабораторию.

Драко обернулся, завидев Гарри, губы тронула легкая улыбка.

– Я нашел еще одну сумку. Ты закончил?

Гарри протянул пенопластовый термоконтейнер. Тревога и ужас отразились на лице Малфоя, он стал подниматься. Гарри растерянно обернулся посмотреть, в чем дело.

Нож полоснул по руке в том месте, где только что находилась спина. Гарри вскрикнул, рану жгло огнем, нож, дойдя до кости, застрял. Кривясь от боли, он отшатнулся от человека в белом халате.

– Остановись!

Драко вытащил ружье и прицелился в мужчину. Гарри прижался к холодильнику и выдернул из руки нож. Кровь заливала предплечье, он зажал порез здоровой рукой. Мерлин, это во сто крат хуже, чем все былые травмы вместе взятые.

– Кто ты? – спросил Драко.

– Брюс Шелдон, – последовал ответ, ученый неуверенно покосился на них. – Вы нашли вакцину, должно быть вы одни из тех магических выродков, что отправились в больницу.

Даже острая боль не укрыла от внимания звучавшее в голосе Шелдона презрение. Гарри пораженно замер.

– Так это были твои записи в 213 лаборатории?

Шелдон пожал плечами.

– Если вы о том, я ли разработчик вакцины, то да.

– Зачем ты напал на нас? – Казалось, Драко не беспокоило внезапное предательство; Гарри же поймал себя на мысли, что восхищается его спокойствием и тем, как уверенно тот сжимал винтовку.

– Вы маги. – Насмешливо выплюнул Шелдон. – Так озабочены собственным выживанием, в то время как одно лишь ваше присутствие привлекает нежить.

– У меня нет времени выслушивать бессмысленный магловский фанатизм. – Драко не скрывал раздражения. – Мы добровольно вызвались помочь в борьбе с зомби. Зачем ты напал на нас?

– Я работал бок о бок с магами с начала катастрофы и понял, как ее остановить, – признался ученый. Он смахнул темные волосы с глаз. – Нежить возникла из-за вас, в битве между магами и темным волшебником, Вулдеморт, кажется?

– Волдеморт, – поправили в унисон ребята.

– И зомби – не результат битвы, если вы об этом, – добавил Драко.

Шелдон неприятно усмехнулся.

– Неважно. Все началось из-за вас, вашим вырождением и закончится. Вакцина в твоих руках, – он кивнул в сторону термокоробки, – я создал ее специально для магов. Когда мы вводили ее живым волшебникам, то после смерти они умирали и не возрождались.

Ошеломленный Гарри выкрикнул:

– Так ты планируешь с помощью вакцины убить всех магов, оставшихся в городе? Это же геноцид!

– Иного выхода нет, – отчеканил Шелдон. – Необходимо остановить прирост нежити.

– Твое зелье не работает, – с издевкой произнес Драко. – Еще часа не прошло, как университетские маги-зомби напали на нас.

Шелдон покачал головой.

– Идиот. Если бы я ввел им вакцину, то, как бы я смог проверить ее действенность?

Вдруг с лестничной клетки донесся шаркающий звук множества ног. Внезапно до Гарри дошло, к чему все идет.

– Ах, ты, ублюдок, – выплюнул он в лицо Шелдону. Ненадолго ярость на безумного врача приглушила боль. – Ты привел зомби! Устроил им гребаное пиршество, загнав магов в ловушку! Заманил нас, чтобы протестировать свою чертову вакцину?!

Шелдон оскалился в недоброй усмешке.

– При проведении эксперимента существуют строгие нормы контроля и стандартов.

– Драко, если ты не пристрелишь его, – прорычал Гарри, – то я это сделаю.

С маниакальным выражением лица ученый решительно бросился на Малфоя. Поттер успел заметить серебряный отблеск иглы и флакон с янтарной жидкостью в руке Шелдона. В коридоре показались первые зомби. Гарри предупреждающе вскрикнул.

С удивительной нечеловеческой грацией Драко, отбросив винтовку, увернулся от жалящего укола. Он с легкостью перехватил руку, держащую шприц; потрясенная гримаса застыла на лице Шелдона. Затем Малфой ударил ученого в живот, отбрасывая назад. Шелдон врезался в толпу зомби.

Драко не шевелился, пока Гарри не окликнул его по имени. Малфой моргнул, мотнул головой, словно сбрасывая морок, и оказался рядом с Гарри.

– Лезвие же не было пропитано ядом или чем похуже? – обеспокоился он, накладывая вытащенный из сумки бинт на раненую руку.

– Нет, но... посмотри. – Гарри кивнул в сторону.

Шелдон не успел издать ни звука. Зомби быстро оправились от внезапного нападения и погребли человека под собой. По лаборатории разносились чавкающие звуки. Гарри затошнило; зомби не просто убили Шелдона, а заживо съели. Раньше он не видел, чтобы зомби пожирали маглов.

От пирующей толпы отделилась фигура. Блондинка с лестницы, осенило Гарри. Посеревшая кожа покрылась струпьями, на теле виднелись многочисленные раны, но она явно не утратила способность передвигаться. Взгляды пересеклись, Поттер понял: они следующие, сейчас она натравит зомби на них. Зомби-лидер – неслыханное дело! Но вместо этого, она одарила замерших магов долгим взором, отвернулась и вновь присоединилась к пиршеству.

– Пошли, – пробормотал Драко.

Спорить о судьбе сумок, набитых вакциной не пришлось. Также они не стали закрывать морозильные камеры, чтобы не производить ненужного шума. Они дружно подхватили термокоробки, та, что поменьше досталась Гарри, и как можно бесшумнее удалились через противоположный лестничный пролет.

На втором этаже зомби уже не было. Драко постучал в лабораторию, и пару щелчков спустя Рон открыл дверь.

– Мерлинова борода, Гарри! – воскликнул Уизли, когда Малфой помог Поттеру перешагнуть порог. – Что с вами случилось?

Драко усадил раненого на стул рядом с Гермионой и ответил:

– Напали. Мы встретили несколько зомби на четвертом этаже, но никого на обратном пути и на этом этаже. Нужно немедленно убираться отсюда.

Рон подошел к другу с оставшимся мотком бинта, живот Гермионы был аккуратно перебинтован. Она всем весом опиралась на спинку стула, но не утратила концентрации и внимательности.

– Это вся вакцина? – спросила она, потянувшись к термосумкам.

Гарри стиснул зубы, анестетик неприятно жег рану. Рон пробормотал извинения и продолжил обработку.

– Это не совсем то, что ты ожидала, – предупредил Драко.

Рон придерживал руку Гарри.

– Можно выйти через пожарный выход. Я проверил, там не высоко до земли.

– А что насчет голоса из приемника? – на выдохе спросил Гарри. – Это был не Шелдон, не его голос.

– Да? – Гермиона не спеша поднялась. – Тогда неизвестный может находиться где угодно.

– Гарри, мы не можем остаться на его поиски, – Драко отрывал приколоченные к окну доски. – Вам с Гермионой срочно нужна медицинская помощь.

Гарри хотел возразить. Кто-то может быть еще жив! Но вид озабоченного Рона вынудил промолчать. Гермиона протянула руку Драко, ее лицо посерело, да и двигалась она с осторожностью, прикусив губу. Гарри видел, что подруга храбрится изо всех сил, но изрезанный стеклянными осколками живот давал о себе знать. Гермиона, делающая вид, что все нормально, причиняла боль Рону не меньше, чем испытывала сама. Честно говоря, здоровье друзей перевешивало прочие стремления и порывы Гарри.

– Ты прав. Пожарная лестница рабочая?

Друзья готовы были выступать, но из головы Гарри не шла мертвая блондинистая ведьма. Неужели она и правда руководила зомби? Почему после стольких повреждений и прямого выстрела в голову, она все еще двигалась? А самое главное, почему у него такое ощущение, что ведьма-зомби оценила их и предпочла не тронуть?

Часть третья

Полученные Гермионой травмы оказались намного серьезнее, чем думалось. Как только она спрыгнула на землю, раны открылись и закровоточили. Не обращая внимания на возмущение подруги, Рон закинул винтовку за спину и поднял ее на руки.

– Смотри на это с рациональной точки зрения, – предложил Рон. – Пешком ты замедлишь нас и станешь обузой, а я этого никогда не допущу.

Гермиона вздохнула.

– Драко, забери у меня приемник, а я возьму термосумку.

Гарри занял место во главе группы, Рон с Гермионой – посередине, а Драко шел замыкающим. Малфой изо всех сил пытался удержать самообладание. Встреча с зомби, неожиданное ранение Гермионы, нападение фанатичного доктора, опять же ранение Гарри – событий было больше, чем он мог выдержать. Драко словно плыл по течению безвольным зрителем, отринув волнения, как и предполагал Гарри. Малфой усилием воли сохранял спокойствие, слушал и молчаливо делал необходимое, лишь бы не сломаться и не сойти с ума. Спасало радио и попеременное лидерство. «Ненавижу быть слабым», – размышлял он, вспоминая, когда в последний раз поддавался столь бесполезному чувству. Особенно претила мысль показать слабость перед Гарри.

Повязка Поттера тоже окрасилась красным, но он игнорировал дискомфорт в руке. Левой рукой он обхватил большую термосумку, а верный дробовик поменял на пистолет Гермионы. Со стороны казалось, что он держит ситуацию под контролем.

Драко подсказывал направление, передаваемое по радио, и вскоре они достигли пожарной станции, расположенной несколькими кварталами южнее. На входе их встретил доктор, целитель и еще два местных обитателя. Из рук в руки передав сумки доктору, целитель отвела ребят в лазарет.

– Морганины подштанники, – воскликнула пухлая ведьма, пока Рон аккуратно укладывал Гермиону на койку. – Какая храбрая девочка.

Гермиона слабо улыбнулась и ответила:

– Пустяки, всего лишь небольшие повреждения.

Видя, что Рон не собирается уходить, целитель закатила глаза и скомандовала:

– Если ты не ранен, Уизли, тогда отправляйся переодеться, и лишь потом можешь прийти и навестить подругу.

Рон посмотрел на заляпанный кровью свитер и перевел взгляд на ведьму.

– А откуда вы знаете меня?

Ведьма выгнула бровь и выразительно посмотрела на его волосы. Драко чуть слышно фыркнул.

– Понял, – Рон смущенно кашлянул, но обеспокоенность не покинула его лица. – А где?..

– Вниз по коридору и направо. – Она натянула перчатки и приготовилась к осмотру Гермионы. – Поттер и ты, блондинчик, пока устраивайтесь на свободных койках.

Гарри тут же оставил попытки спрятаться за Драко.

– Нам необходимо отчитаться, – упрямо выпятив подбородок, возразил он.

– Уизли прекрасно справится за тебя, – ледяном тоном отчеканила целитель. – А если ты потеряешь сознание...

– Не нужно, – загорелый пожилой мужчина вошел в небольшой лазарет. Он встречал компанию у входа на станцию, но ушел вместе с доктором. – Пока Гвен занимается осмотром, я вас выслушаю.

Мужчина назвался Вашиштом, официальным лидером команды из двадцати с чем-то маглов и магов. Гарри начал доклад, а Рон отыскал запасную рубашку. Гермиона вытащила стопку документов и тараторила подробности до тех пор, пока Гвен не пригрозила усыпить ее. Закончив обработку ран Гермионы, она приступила к смене повязок у Драко и Гарри.

– Я знавал Шелдона, – Вашишт выглядел крайне шокированным известиями. – Нормальный парень. Жаль слышать, что он спятил.

– Он получил по заслугам, – мрачно изрек Драко. Он все еще злился на Шелдона за нападение и за безумный вздор, что тот нес.

Вашишт приподнял брови, но озвучил другое:

– Спальные места дальше по коридору. Если Гвен закончила с вами, то, прошу пройти туда, только там достаточно много места.

– Грейнджер остается, – недовольно выдала Гвен. – Мальчики могут быть свободны.

– Я бы хотел остаться, – возразил Рон, успевший переодеться в мешковатую рубашку. – Ну, составлю Гермионе компанию.

– Мы вернемся, – искренне пообещал Гарри друзьям.

Драко с Гермионой практически в унисон фыркнули. Взгляды встретились, и в карих глазах он увидел отражение собственного смеха.

– Удивительно, – уходя, услышал Малфой голос Грейнджер, – редкий случай, когда именно я оказалась на больничной койке.

По пути к общей спальне, они посетили туалет. Спальня размерами не превышала лазарета, но была под завязку заставлена кроватями. Кроме них в комнате больше никого не было; Драко направился к самой дальней кровати, а Гарри занял соседнюю.

Настенные часы показывали два часа по полудню, и хотя Драко находился на ногах с раннего утра, спать не хотелось. Дабы занять голову, он принялся чистить винтовку. «Впервые вижу такого Гарри», – размышлял Малфой, искоса поглядывая на раненого товарища.

У Гарри тоже не получалось заснуть; он сбил подушку и улегся спиной к стене. Драко отметил, что на его лице читалось некое подобие нежности.

– Спасибо за то, что сделал в лаборатории, – поблагодарил Поттер.

– Спас твою жизнь? – Драко растерянно отвел глаза, внимательно разглядывая скопившуюся в помещении грязь. – Кто бы знал, что у нас войдет в привычку спасать друг друга.

Гарри проигнорировал подколку и невозмутимо спросил:

– Почему ты выстрелил в Шелдона?

Драко вновь сконцентрировался на оружии, безуспешно пытаясь отыскать хоть пятнышко грязи.

– Он спятил, к тому же ранил тебя, – наконец ответил он. Учиненный Поттером допрос выводил из себя.

– Но ты не выглядел готовым выстрелить.

– Но я и не собирался просто оттолкнуть его и прочитать лекцию о непотребном поведении, – огрызнулся Малфой, с громким лязгом убирая винтовку под кровать.

– Эй, – окликнул Гарри и пересел к Драко, который с трудом сдержал порыв отсесть подальше. – Я не критикую.

Драко прикусил изнутри щеку. Он не понимал, почему так остро реагировал, а самообладание резко стремилось к нулю.

– Когда ты стал экспертом по зомби? – перевел он разговор на более безопасную тему.

– Я много читал про них, – с горечью признался Гарри. – Хотел убедиться, что зомби – не инферналы, поэтому я изучал исследования по обеим темам.

Драко вздрогнул; подобно другим воспитанным по магическим традициям детям, в детстве заботливые родственники вдосталь накормили его историями об инфери, в которых по рассказам тетушки Августы превращались непослушные дети.

– Не обольщайся, пожалуй, инфери будут пострашнее нежити.

– Ага.

Гарри, словно отгоняя мысль об инфери, потряс головой. Взгляды вновь встретились, Драко понял посыл и невольно улыбнулся. Секунда и лица разделяла всего пара дюймов, а потом не осталось и их.

Что Драко никогда не мог себе представить – поцелуй с Гарри Поттером. Потрескавшиеся губы, обжигающее дыхание и бешено колотящееся в груди сердце. Все это ощутил Драко, вплотную прижавшись к нему. Это была самая странная и непонятная ситуация в жизни. «Гарри! Я целуюсь с Гарри!» – мысленно вопил он, но после пережитых за день потрясений, поцелуй казался простым и понятным действом. Когда Поттер отстранился, Драко едва сдержал разочарованный вздох.

– Если хочешь остановиться, скажи, – прошептал Гарри, – но только не прогоняй.

Ошеломленный Драко лишь смог выдавить слабое «да» и вновь склонился к нему.

***

Как Гарри ни старался, мягкое дыхание убаюкало. Свободной рукой он попытался потереть глаза, но задел очки, затем сглотнул, засопел и снова расслаблено задышал. Он просунул палец под оправу и убрал мешающуюся песчинку. Бледно зеленый отсвет часов подсказал, что уже перевалило за семь часов вечера.

«Я не ослеп, – довольно подумал он, – наступил вечер».

Гарри немного сместился в попытке ослабить давление на плечо. Проникнувшись моментом, он улыбнулся. Ладно, можно еще немного потерпеть.

Довольно скоро Драко зашевелился. Благодаря приглушенному свету, льющемуся из приоткрытой двери, его лицо было различимо в темноте. Он моргнул раз, другой и посмотрел на Гарри.

– Ой. Как твоя рука? – сонное состояние сгладило эффект беспокойства, словно Драко слегка полюбопытничал.

– Нормально.

Одна тысяча, две тысячи... Гарри считал секунды до полного пробуждения Малфоя. Получилось дойти до шести.

– О!

Драко локтем подпихнул Поттера, пытаясь столкнуть его с себя. Не ожидавший нападения Гарри вздрогнул. Проклятье, за время сна рука неимоверно затекла, он остро пожалел, что пошевелился.

– Эм... Я... мы... – Драко лихорадочно осматривал себя, пока не убедился, что полностью одет. После паузы он продолжил. – Не пойми меня неправильно и не воспринимай на свой счет... а, что, собственно, между нами было?

– Абсолютно ничего, – сперва Гарри забеспокоился, но, видя растерянность и неумышленность в словах Драко, он усмехнулся. – Ты заснул на мне.

Драко смутился, щеки покрылись румянцем.

– Черт, Гарри, прости. Теперь я вспомнил: мы целовались, а затем мне стало так хорошо и комфортно, что я...

Гарри сел и опустил ладонь на запястье Малфоя.

– Драко, все нормально. Мы оба нуждались в отдыхе. – Поколебавшись секунду, он продолжил. – Может, в другой раз?..

Драко облизнул губы. Гарри понравилось увиденное и он тут же представил лицо Драко при других обстоятельствах. Поттер долгое время считал, что с наступлением апокалипсиса его либидо исчезло, как и большинство жителей британского континента. Он довольно долго предавался воздержанию.

– Да, – наконец выдал Драко. В его глазах мелькнула какая-то новая эмоция, но он слишком быстро отвел взгляд, и Гарри не сумел распознать ее. – Нужно проведать Гермиону.

Прогулка до лазарета показалась короткой. По подсчетам Гарри, за время пути их руки соприкоснулись пять раз. На самом подходе к медпункту их окликнул какой-то маг.

– Шеклболт здесь и хочет поговорить с вами.

Кингсли еще в Лондоне, мысленно порадовался Гарри. Последнее, что он слышал о бывшем Министре Магии, это то, что тот помогал эвакуировать Диагон аллею, когда на нее пришли зомби. Поттер не знал, уехал ли Шеклболт вместе с эвакуированными магами; если это так, то Гарри бы понял его, но был бы разочарован.

Следуя указаниям давешнего мага, они нашли Шеклболта в кабинете в компании незнакомых лиц. Завидя Гарри, Кингсли встретил его на полпути.

– Прекрасная работа, Гарри, – похвалил он и похлопал Поттера по плечу. – Малфой?

– Не надо так удивляться, – у Драко дернулся глаз. Гарри видел, что Малфой пытался сдержать раздражение.

– Прошу прощения, – напускно склонился Шеклболт перед Малфоем. – Последнее, что я о тебе слышал: ты в компании Снэйпа, матери и тетушки отправился во французские Альпы.

– Но я в Лондоне, – неимоверно вежливо поправил Драко.

«Ну, хоть с Роном и Гремионой у него больше нет ссор», – отстраненно подумал Гарри.

Шеклболт, игнорируя явно предвзятое к себе отношение, предложил всем присутствующим присесть.

– Надеюсь, ты не против обсудить произошедшее в университете, – сразу перешел он к цели разговора. – Я бы хотел еще раз услышать, но уже лично от тебя.

Гарри не сдержал тяжелого вздоха.

– Неужели так трудно поверить? Мы пришли за подавляющей магию вакциной, которую разработали Гермиона и доктор Окли. Мы ее забрали и по пути попали в засаду зомби и спятившего доктора.

– К тому же зомби развили некую сопротивляемость, – добавил Драко, пока Гарри переводил дыхание. – Мы изрешетили их пулями, но даже выстрелы в голову не остановили их.

Шеклболт задумчиво постукивал по записям, прихваченным Гермионой из университета.

– Согласно данным этого ученого, Брюса Шелдона, вакцина не позволяет магам после смерти превращаться в нежить.

Драко сцепил ладони и со всем комфортом устроился на стуле.

– А в записях нет упоминаний, что вакцина, предотвращая оное, убивает жертву?

– Не знаю, что по-твоему лучше, – заметил Шеклболт, – стать нежитью или подобная превентивная мера?

– Не разбив яиц, яичницу не приготовить, не так ли, господин Министр? – уколол Драко.

Шеклболт повернулся к Гарри.

– Наша команда медиков провела независимую оценку возможностей вакцины. Я бы хотел предложить тебе и твоим друзьям взять по дозе.

Поттеру не хотелось обижать старого друга, но он не мог промолчать, поэтому сказал прямо:

– Кингсли, я не буду врать. Я согласен с Драко – это ужасный план. Должен быть другой выход остановить нежить.

Несогласие Гарри вынудило Шеклболта сменить тактику.

– Расценивай это как основу нашей безопасности, – давил он. – Если ты попадешь в безвыходную ситуацию, то, по крайней мере, погибнешь не напрасно.

– Я лучше буду сражаться до конца, чем приму капсулу с цианидом.

– Прояви благоразумие, Гарри, – Шеклболт протянул четыре инъектора с автоматическим впрыском. – А пока возьми это, и действуй по своему усмотрению.

Гарри неохотно принял ампулы с насыщенно оранжевой жидкостью. Он пару секунд подержал вакцину в руках и убрал в рюкзак, ощущая в горле тошноту.

– Сколько ты еще пробудешь здесь?

– Необходимо как можно скорее добраться до следующего убежища, – поделился планами Шеклболт, вставая. – Исходя из твоего рапорта ситуация складывается крайне серьезная, следует немедля распространить вакцину.

Гарри оглядел присутствующих в комнате и осознал, что люди Шеклболта всего лишь терпеливо дожидались окончания разговора. «Ладно хоть Шеклболт остался сражаться», – подумал Поттер. Когда Кингсли протянул руку, Гарри вспомнил их прежние приятельские отношения и дружелюбие и искренне ответил на рукопожатие.

– Раз так, то прошу нас простить, – начал Поттер, – мы хотим проведать Гермиону. На случай, если больше не увидимся, желаю безопасного пути.

Когда Шеклболт улыбнулся, на Гарри накатило прежнее чувство уверенности и спокойствия, которыми тот всегда заряжал своих сторонников.

– Тебе того же, Гарри.

В коридоре Гарри перехватил Драко за запястье, вложил ему в руку одну ампулу и заговорил прежде, чем тот начал возражать.

– Я не принуждаю тебя, – объяснил он побагровевшему от возмущения Драко, – но, как и сказал Шеклболт, вдруг ты захочешь отдать ее кому-то...

– А с чего вдруг я должен решать за кого-то? – огрызнулся Малфой, но убрал вакцину в рюкзак.

Рон сидел на табурете рядом с кроватью Гермионы. Лицо до сих пор хранило отпечаток усталости, он не спал, положив голову на сгиб локтя и держа подругу за руку. Бледное лицо Гермионы потрясло Гарри, он не осознавал, насколько серьезно ее ранение. Поттер почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что недооценил опасность и не настоял на отдыхе, и тоже дотронулся до ее руки.

– Ты спал? – спросил Драко у Рона.

– Нет. – Уизли тяжело вздохнул. – Гвен удалила осколки и остановила кровотечение, но слишком много повреждений.

«Эх, была бы палочка», – с грустью подумал Гарри и посмотрел на Драко. Но тут же отогнал мысли о магии, точно зная, как назовет Гермиона подобное безрассудство.

– Что насчет больницы? – Драко расхаживал в изножье ее кровати. – Окли или Чикеринг...

– И рискнуть ее передвинуть? – Рон выглядел так, словно хотел наорать на Драко, но с явным усилием сдержался. – Прости. Я понимаю, о чем ты.

Помня о вакцине, Гарри спрятал ампулу в карман джинс Гермионы. Пусть сам он был не согласен, но лишать подругу права выбора не имел права, к тому же, он не простит себя, если вдруг узнает, что она хотела бы иметь вакцину. Несмотря на осторожность действий, Гермиона пошевелилась и повернула к нему голову.

– Вакцина? – слабо уточнила она, поморщившись. В уголках глаз собрались морщины, но в целом Грейнджер не показывала, что испытывает боль.

– Да. Шеклболт попросил, чтобы мы держали ее про запас.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

– Да-да, благородное самопожертвование.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона обменялись понимающими усмешками. Уизли неохотно принял предназначенную ему ампулу.

– Знаешь, – задумчиво начал Рон, рассматривая инъектор, – мне вот интересно, как вакцина действует на зомби.

– Ну... – Гермиона немного подвинулась и тут же скривилась от боли, – разработчики проводили такие опыты и не добились результатов.

– Держать зомби ради исследований – крайне неразумно, – заметил Драко. – Если бы я отвечал за эксперимент, то не хотел бы нести ответственность за подобное решение.

По просьбам друзей Гарри вкратце пересказал детали встречи с Шеклболтом. Он даже процитировал высказывание Драко.

– Разбить яйца?

– Не так буквально, – Уизли одарил Драко скептическим взглядом.

– Зачем кому-то хотеть, чтобы ты отравил их?

– Он говорит о смерти, – вмешалась Гремиона. – Драко привел в пример...

От внезапного воя сирены ребята подскочили на месте. Пару секунд спустя мимо лазарета промчался Вашишт, следом появилась Гвен.

– На нас напали, – бросила она, вооруженная двумя пистолетами, Гарри с уважением отметил, насколько умело Гвен управлялась с оружием. – Тридцать огромных зомби в центре и десять по бокам. – Ее дыхание сбивалось с ритма. – Предлагаю вам укрепиться изнутри, благо здесь нет окон.

– А ты куда собралась? – Драко взволнованно вцепился в винтовку, будто сомневался в благополучном исходе сражения.

– К остальным, нужно отстоять станцию, – Гвен широко улыбнулась, но улыбка не затронула глаз. – Я член сопротивления, как никак.

На прощание она беспечно помахала рукой. В лазарете наступила тишина. «Увидим ли мы ее вновь?» – подумал Гарри.

– Шевелитесь, передвиньте кровать к двери, – приказала Гермиона.

Приказной тон подтолкнул парней к действию. После краткого обсуждения Драко и Рон принялись перетаскивать оставшиеся семь кроватей, Гарри запер и забаррикадировал дверь и взялся за подсчет оружия.

– Дробовик, автомат, два револьвера, снайперская винтовка, пистолет, четыре фонарика, восемь ножей. Рон, сколько гранат у тебя осталось?

– Восемь, кажется, – выдохнул Уизли под весом громоздкой кровати.

На пару с Драко он уложил кровати друг на друга перед дверью. Они надеялись, что вес конструкции не позволит зомби прорваться внутрь.

– У Гермионы в запасе около тридцати патронов, у Драко тридцать, у меня где-то сорок, а у Рона по двадцать на каждое оружие.

Из-за двери доносились панические возгласы и выкрики, от которых у Гарри перехватывало дыхание. Вслед за голосами загрохотало оружие: быстрая пулеметная очередь, одиночные пистолетные выстрелы, взрывы эхом разносились по лазарету.

«Прошу, – молился Гарри, – продолжайте стрелять».

Драко и Рон водрузили последнюю кровать на вершину баррикады, постепенно умолкло крупнокалиберное оружие, но были слышны одиночные выстрелы пистолетов и полуавтоматики. Гарри обменялся с Гермионой раздраженными взглядами, пока Малфой и Уизли, подгоняемые звуками сражения, усиленно баррикадировали дверь.

– Помогите! – Одновременно с выкриком в дверь громко забарабанили, от неожиданности Драко ослабил хватку, и кушетка с грохотом упала, Рон рефлекторно отпустил свой край. – Пустите меня, пожалуйста.

Рон и Драко навалились на баррикаду, плотно закрывающую дверь. Пот градом катился по их лицам, пока они спешно отбрасывали в сторону кровати и матрасы.

Но отчаянный стук в дверь прекратился также внезапно, как и начался. Гермиона попыталась сесть, в глазах плескалась боль не только от физических страданий. Гарри подхватил ее за талию и помог подняться. На станцию опустилась тишина, прерываемая скрипом сдвигаемых кроватей.

Наконец Рон сумел расчистить проход и открыть дверь. Он огляделся по сторонам, а затем с мрачным выражением лица обернулся к друзьям. Коридор был пуст.

– Там вакцина, – произнес Драко, выглядывая из-за плеча Уизли.

– Если получится, – с заминкой в голосе предложила Гермиона, – достань ее.

Гарри хотелось прокричать: «Не смей!», но Драко уже протянул руку куда-то в коридор и тут же без каких-либо последствий втянул назад огромную термосумку, а затем помог Рону восстановить баррикаду.

– У тебя кровь. – Вид кровавых пятен, проступивших на перевязочных бинтах Гермионы, потряс Гарри. Он донес термосумку до койки и поставил рядом с подругой.

– Необходимо доставить вакцину на другие базы, – она постучала ладонью по крышке, затем плотно сжала губы и приосанилась.

Рон возмущенно заорал:

– Мы не бросим тебя! – оставив Драко одного возводить укрепления, он подошел и взял Гермиону за руку.

– От меня толку, как от трупа. – Она сжала широкую мужскую ладонь своими тонкими пальцами и грозно посмотрела в ответ. – Как только эта атака завершится, жизненно необходимо распространить вакцину для дальнейшего использования.

Гарри прислонился к кровати и взмолился:

– Я все понимаю, но...

– Нет! – глаза Рона яростно блестели. – Гермиона, неважно, что решит для себя Гарри, я тебя не оставлю.

– Эй, – возмутился Поттер. Рон так зациклился на Гермионе, что упускал из вида беспокойство Гарри о ней же. – Я не говорю, что ее нужно оставить, мы все рискуем своей шеей, постоянно проходя через этот ад и тонны дерьма, но она лучше нас понимает, о чем говорит.

Гермиона отняла свою руку от Уизли и окликнула:

– Драко.

Малфой неспешно подошел к ним и прислонился к стене. Он окинул спорщиков взглядом и переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Тебе потребовался еще один голос разума, чтобы переубедить Рона?

Игнорируя страдальческий вопль Рона, Гермиона спросила:

– А как бы ты поступил на моем месте?

– Если бы я был смертельно ранен... – Драко скрестил ноги и наклонился вперед, задумчиво выгнув брови. – То реши я остаться здесь, с большой вероятностью меня бы ждала гибель.

Рон одарил Гарри пренебрежительным взглядом. Гарри не нравилось, что друг так остро воспринимал все слова.

Драко, оставив без внимания гримасу Уизли, продолжил размышления:

– А если попытаюсь уйти, то тоже могу погибнуть. – Он сделал красноречивую паузу. – Но я определенно сражался бы за жизнь до последнего.

– Так я и думала.

Гарри ощущал странное покалывание и дрожь на коже. Внезапно пятна крови на бинтах Гермионы исчезли, а сама она достала из кармана шприц, сняла с иглы колпачок и ввела себе инъекцию.

– Нет, – запаниковал Рон, падая на колени.

Гремиона вытащила иглу из кожи и приблизила к лицу шприц, разглядывая содержимое. Гарри осторожно двумя пальцами забрал у нее шприц. Остатки вакцины имели бледно-голубой цвет.

– Это была моя доза сыворотки, – гордо заявила она.

Драко приблизился к Рону и грубо встряхнул его, вынуждая подняться с колен.

– Пошли.

Гарри поправил очки. Цвет жидкости был синий, не янтарный.

– Я не понимаю...

– Она применила кровоостанавливающее заклинание, – объяснил Малфой, заполняя рюкзак оружием. – А затем ввела подавляющее магию зелье.

Должно быть, по Гарри было заметно, насколько он сбит с толку, поэтому Драко протянул ладонь и потряс его за здоровую руку.

– Гарри, она в любом случае была обречена.

Мгновенное осознание факта, что Гермиона своим поступком выиграла им немного времени, подтолкнуло ребят к действию. Они слажено распределили припасы, а Драко и Рон во второй раз разобрали дверную баррикаду. Рон вновь подхватил подругу на руки, сумка с вакциной надежно покоилась в ее руках, и последовал за Гарри и Драко в коридор.

Гарри, как и прежде, шел впереди; кровавые следы покрывали стены и пол, но отсутствие тел сильно беспокоило. Затем они дошли до кабинета, где встречались с Шеклболтом, в дверях лежал труп магла. Мужчина полулежал, вытянув ноги за порог; из раны на шее стекала кровь.

«Он пытался укрыться внутри, – мысленно подметил Гарри, продолжая движение. – Интересно, это его мы слышали?».

По мере продвижения к выходу, в спальне и других общественных местах, им попадалось все больше мертвых тел – маглов. На каждом из них виднелись смертельные раны, но следов посмертных воздействий или нападений не было. Двери главного входа оказались прикрыты, но не заперты. Гарри встал рядом с Драко и, молчаливому согласию, они синхронно толкнули дверь.

– Мерлин, – выдохнул Драко.

Основная часть людей пожарной части неподвижными яркими пятнами лежали на ступенях и мостовой у главного входа. Вашишт, маг, их бывший проводник, врач – все они были здесь. У Гарри ухнуло сердце, когда на нижней ступени в нелепо скорчившейся фигуре он распознал одетую в зеленую униформу Гвен.

Страшный крик из-за угла привлек их внимание. Во дворе, недалеко от перекрестка, в окружении толпы нежити стоял одинокий чернокожий мужчина. Он сыпал заклинаниями направо и налево, но зомби неумолимой волной давили со всех сторон, пока жаждущие с красными отметинами руки не добрались до массивной фигуры.

– Кингсли! – заорал Гарри и бросился на помощь, на ходу дважды стреляя в выскочивших из-за угла зомби.

Кингсли обернулся, вокруг его темных глаз залегли белые тени, и прокричал:

– Нет, бегите!

У Гарри не получилось вырвать руку из захвата Драко, но он резко затормозил, как только Шеклболт сумел вывернуться из загребущих рук. В темной ладони блеснул золотой отсвет, Кингсли ввел себе вакцину, и орда зомби поглотила его.

«Его загнали в угол, у него не оставалось выбора, он поступил так, как и хотел», – оцепенело размышлял Поттер. «Охранники прикрывали его так долго, как могли, он практически добрался до дороги... еще пара шагов и он мог бы спастись!.. и...».

– Гарри!

Поттер вернулся в реальность и обнаружил лицо Драко у своего носа. Широко распахнутые серые глаза налились кровью, между бровей залегла складка, выдавая обеспокоенность... за Гарри. Драко, Гермиона и Рон пока еще были живы, необходимо, чтобы так и оставалось впредь. На лицах друзей застыла мрачная решимость держаться до конца и выжить.

Но тут до Поттера наконец дошло: стрелять в толпу зомби – очень плохая идея. Друзья со всех бросились прочь от внезапно заинтересовавшейся ими нежити. Гарри прикинул, что двигались они по направлению к Темзе. Он припомнил, что где-то в этой стороне есть еще одно убежище. Поттер искренне надеялся, что оно у реки.

– Вы как? – прокричал он, петляя по улицам.

– Лучше некуда, – Рон на руках с Гремионой на руках двигался немного медленнее обычного, его лицо исказилось от напряжения.

Неожиданно Драко развернулся, выругался: «Дерьмо!» и выстрелил. Из книжного магазина вывалились четыре зомби и бросились к ним. Драко вильнул в сторону, Гарри в одном из зомби опознал Крэбба.

– Твою ж мать, – выпалил Рон.

Из пустующего дома, мимо которого они успели пробежать, выскочила еще одна группа зомби и закружила вокруг Рона. Не раздумывая, Гарри трижды выстрелил, лишь затем узнав нападавших. Подстреленные меткими выстрелами Драко и Гарри Крэбб, Гойл, Симус и Дин вновь поднялись на ноги прежде, чем Поттер сумел перезарядить оружие.

– Да бегите уже, – испуганно прокричала Гермиона.

Ребята дружно кинулись к аллее, Драко бежал впереди. Содержимое скопившегося за эти годы мусора валялось на каменной мостовой. Рон поскользнулся на пустой пачке из-под чипсов и чуть не упал на колени.

– Не хочешь обогнать меня? – проорал Уизли Гарри.

Гарри обогнул Рона и Гермиону и побежал перед ними, расчищая путь. Грейнджер, оценив положение, принялась отстреливаться от преследующих их зомби через плечо Уизли.

– Драко! – окликнул Поттер заметно убежавшего вперед Малфоя. – Не отделяйся от нас!

Из переулка они выскочили на главную дорогу, Гарри обогнал Драко, который прислушался к совету и сбавил скорость. Малфой поравнялся с Роном.

– Прости, приятель, – повинился он. – Может чем помочь?

– Да, – прохрипел уставший Уизли. Поттер оглянулся через плечо, лицо взлохмаченного Рона, несмотря на усталость, было полно решительности. – Так чешется над...

Вдруг его глаза закатились, рот приоткрылся в беззвучном крике, когда пуля попала ему в плечо. Драко резко затормозил и, не удержав равновесие, навалился на спину Рона, тот повалился вперед, и от пронзительного крика Гермионы у Гарри заложило уши.

Нет-нет-нет, твердил Поттер себе, кидаясь назад к другу.

– О Боже.

Драко осторожно приподнял Рона с Гермионы и аккуратно уложил на спину. Гермиона самостоятельно села и дотронулась до окрашенной кровью повязки на животе.

– Рон.

Гарри рухнул на колени, даже не обратив внимания на вспышку боли. Он дотронулся до шеи друга, носа и руки. Грудь Уизли мелко вздымалась и опускалась, напряженный взгляд голубых глаз блуждал по небу над головой.

– Гарри, уходи.

– Нет. – Поттер склонился к лучшему другу. – Нет, я не могу.

– Драко, забирай Гарри и уходите.

Гарри чувствовал, как его отрывают от друга, но не сопротивлялся. Рон не протестовал, не шевелился и не встречался с его просящим взглядом. Затем Драко мягко подтолкнул Гарри к Гермионе, которая, тяжело дыша, рылась в рюкзаке Уизли, в ее наполненных слезами глазах застыла мольба. Он больше никогда не увидит ни ее, ни Рона, и это навсегда останется с ним.

– Люблю тебя, – прошептал Гарри в каштановые волосы и обнял подругу.

– Береги себя, Гарри. – Дрожащим голосом прошептала она.

Гарри прикоснулся лбом ко лбу Рона, дождался, пока Драко неловко обнимет Гермиону, грустно рассмеялся над ее словами и поднялся на ноги.

Забег был выматывающим, Гарри даже не предполагал, что может настолько ускориться. Секунды спустя громкий взрыв сотряс землю. А после они с Драко, задыхаясь, упали на землю.

***

Драко вместе с Гарри скрючился под алтарем в задней части часовни. Довольно скоро им повстречалось массивное каменное с колоннами строение. У них не оставалось иного выбора, как укрыться, они были слишком измучены непрерывным бегом и пережитым горем; на удивление в часовне не оказалось зомби. Скамьями они забаррикадировали двери, затем нашли скрытый от глаз вход к алтарю, где и предпочли спрятаться и передохнуть.

Было темно, еле слышное шебуршание со стороны Драко сперва напугало, а после до Гарри мягко дотронулась его рука.

– Они мертвы, – скрипуче прозвучал голос.

Поттер, уткнувшись в руки, задыхался от рыданий. Драко слышал их, в ответ он крепко прижал к себе дрожащее тело и прижался мокрым лбом к теплому плечу. От испытываемого напряжения голова вновь нещадно разболелась.

«Если бы я мог сделать для тебя что-то большее», – с тоской думал Драко.

Гермиона и Рон не стали его друзьями, но он успел к ним привязаться. Драко не знал их настолько хорошо, чтобы утешить Гарри. Поэтому он делал лишь то, что было в его силах. Так они и сидели, вытянув ноги, сгорбившись и неловко прижавшись к холодному камню, пока всхлипы Гарри не угасли.

– У меня есть приемник, – наконец произнес Поттер осипшим, но ровным голосом.

– Ты можешь с кем-нибудь связаться?

Драко терпеливо ждал, пока Гарри искал наладонник, а затем звал по радио:

– Кто-нибудь еще остался в Лондоне?

Прошла пара минут в ожидании ответа, в Драко затеплилась робкая искра надежды. А что если – ведь такое возможно! – в городе остались выжившие, они узнали о восстании зомби и предпочитают не рисковать жизнью ради двух незнакомцев. Даже проникнувшись этой мыслью, Малфой продолжал уповать, что радио оживет и подарит им шанс на выживание. Но на призыв никто так и не откликнулся, рука все еще лежала на плече Гарри, и Драко скорее ощутил, чем услышал его тяжелый вздох.

– Может осторожно...

Сперва Драко решил, что Гарри собрался куда-то бежать, и чуть было не принялся отчитывать его. Но быстро понял о чем речь, стоило ему представить следы взрыва и обожженные куски плоти на асфальте.

– Да.

Испытывая дискомфорт от сковавших ноги судорог, они быстро расчистили выход из часовни. О беге нечего и помышлять, рассуждал Драко, пока к ногам постепенно возвращалась чувствительность. Они вернулись на проезжую часть и направились к перекрестку, где навсегда остались Рон и Гермиона. Чем ближе ребята подходили к месту трагедии, тем отчетливее становились следы разрушений, наконец, они вышли к безлюдному почерневшему участку земли.

– Смотри. – Гарри указал пальцем на выжженную зону. – Они взорвали пять, а то и семь гранат. Их... тела испепелило взрывом.

Драко отправился в эпицентр взрыва. Он проигнорировал выдох Гарри и провел пальцем по мостовой.

– Странно, – заметил он, – вообще никаких следов.

Гарри присоединился к нему.

– Ты думаешь... зомби могли перенести... их? – Его лицо исказилось от ярости. – Гребаные ублюдки, поверить не могу!

– Нет... эй!

Драко указал на разграбленное здание, в котором наблюдалось какое-то шевеление. Как и следовало ожидать, вскоре из тени показалась фигура, но на дорогу не вышла.

– Один из них.

Ненависть в голосе Гарри поражала. Затем Поттер принялся импульсивно палить по дому. Драко поднялся на ноги и попятился за него.

– Ты хочешь убить нас? – недовольно прошипел он.

Но вдруг безликая фигура материализовалась в знакомую им розоволосую женщину, которая изящно перешагнула через выбитое окно и остановилась в ожидании на краю тротуара.

– Тонкс! – Удивление, вера, беспокойство и разочарование разом всколыхнулись в сердце Драко. Но затем он разглядел бледно-серое лицо и старые, незаживающие раны на лице.

– Мерлин, – прошептал Гарри, – она – зомби.

Ребята развернулись и побежали назад к часовне. Тонкс превратилась в нежить – как такое могло случиться? Драко помнил, как все утверждали, что она вместе с его теткой, матерью и Северусом сбежала во Францию, когда Британии объявили всемирную изоляцию. Но теперь очевидно, Тонкс осталась на континенте.

– Ты помнишь, – задыхаясь, спросил Гарри, – хоть что-нибудь? Как Тонкс оказалась здесь?

– Нет, – выдавил Малфой, ощущая, как страх вместе с желчью застрял в горле. – Каков план?

– Ха, – резко выплюнул Гарри. – Если б я знал.

Часовня осталась позади, вдруг Гарри выпалил:

– Вперед! К метро.

Вытащив фонарики, они нырнули под землю, искусственные лучи прыгали по потрескавшимся ступеням. От тусклого круга дневного света дальше вглубь наступала практически полная темнота. Драко осветил пространство, свет отразился от стекла к стеклу. Лишенные электричества поезда будто заснули у платформ, в ожидании возвращения пассажиров. Гарри подошел к вагону и открыл дверь.

– Давай, – шепотом велел он.

Поттер осветил вагон. Они были одни, отметил Драко, закрывая за собой дверь. По сигналу Гарри, они опустились на пол и выключили фонари. Воцарилась тишина, в ожидании, когда глаза привыкнут к темноте.

– Что у тебя осталось? – пробормотал Гарри.

Драко осмотрел содержимое рюкзака.

– Вакцина, сыворотка, десять патронов, два ножа, фаеры, фонарь и карта.

– У меня все то же самое, кроме карты и наладонника.

Драко слышал, как Гарри роется в сумке. Довольно быстро найдя искомое, он произнес:

– Повторяю, остался кто живой в Лондоне?

– Не уверен, что сигнал проходит под землей.

– Ты прав.

Ребята замерли в ожидании ответа. Драко нервно постукивал по колену, краем глаза отмечая, как Гарри подушечкой пальца натирает динамик наладонника.

Ожидание убьет быстрее, чем зомби найдут нас, размышлял Драко. А почему бы и нет?

Драко импульсивно склонился, чтобы поцеловать Гарри – черт, если они вскоре умрут, то он хоть успеет насладиться последним в жизни поцелуем. Вот только он немного просчитался и столкнулся с Гарри носами.

– Уф, – рассмеялся Поттер, теплым дыханием опаляя подбородок Драко. – Ты когда-нибудь слышал о гигиене полости рта?

В полной темноте Малфой, наконец, отыскал чужие губы. Гарри подался вперед и ответил ему, опираясь руками о колени Драко. Они целовались, выдыхали и дышали воздухом друг друга. Драко напирал, он был уверен, что Гарри хочет большего, но поцелуй вышел обыденным, немного прохладным, ничего общего с их прежними объятиями.

Треск радиопомех уменьшился, уже вполне можно было различить женский голос.

– Пересечение... выжившие... – скрипело радио, – корабль... Темза... берег...

Передача оборвалась, а они отпустили друг друга. Драко вдохнул послевкусие поцелуя, и чуть не задохнулся от чужого нежелания и разочарования, повисшего в воздухе.

– Похоже на запись аудио оповещения, – выдал наконец Поттер.

Из разбитого окна позади Гарри вспыхнул свет и высветил лицо Драко. Он резко опрокинулся назад, зажмурил глаза, в которые попала какая-то странная жидкость.

– Дра...

Крик Гарри потонул в булькании. Малфой распахнул ужасно щиплющие глаза.

Блондинка-зомби из университета, стояла за Гарри, руками она обхватила его за шею и тянула на себя, поднимая с колен. Поттер невидящим расширенным взглядом смотрел на крышу вагона. Стеклянные линзы очков с хрустом сломались под ногами прущих внутрь зомби.

– Гарри!

Драко без видимого эффекта стрелял в толкущихся, напирающих, готовых атаковать зомби позади Гарри. Почему они не умирают? Зомби содрогались от выстрелов, но двигались дальше, словно пули – досадные жужжащие мухи. Он закричал от бессилия, и тут Гарри медленно опустил взгляд и встретился с ним глазами.

– Уходи, – беззвучно выдохнул он.

Малфой выдал завершающий шквал огня, выкашивая зомби, пока пули не засвистели в пустоту. Драко кинулся в образовавшуюся брешь, выбил окно, перепрыгнул через сиденье и выбрался на платформу. Обернулся он, лишь добежав до лестницы.

К Гарри приблизилась шикарно одетая зомби-ведьма, светлые волосы удерживающей его зомби стремительно окрасились в шокирующий розовый цвет. Новоприбывшая стукнула Нимфадору Тонкс по запястьям, и та отпустила шею Поттера, который, подобно мешку с костями, рухнул вниз. Ведьма повернула голову – Андромеда Тонкс, тетя, узнал ее Драко.

О, Мерлин, она одна из них!

Малфой взлетел по лестнице, избежав преследования, и выскочил на улицу. Затем, будто его появление спровоцировало падение домино, нежить поползла отовсюду, из тени каждого здания вокруг. Не только серая кожа объединяла их, казалось, они выходцы самой смерти. Драко развернулся; из-за каждого поворота выплывало все больше зомби. Он мельком заметил полоску воды вниз по улице, зажал в руках по ножу и бросился к спасительной реке.

Драко остервенело накинулся на ставших на пути зомби, он резал и крушил, проталкиваясь сквозь нарастающую орду. Казалось, этому не будет конца. И хотя при прорыве к реке он избегал серьезных ран, яростная атака не прошла даром. Все чаще он рассекал ножом воздух, силы покидали его, а сильные руки зомби пытались отбросить назад.

Сквозь прореху между телами он видел спасительный причал. Драко сражался, нанося удар в живот, и перепрыгивая через взревевшее тело. Отчаяние и усталость сказались на координации, неловкое приземление отозвалось острой болью в подвернутой лодыжке. Но он был свободен! Оставив позади ревущую толпу, Драко со всех ног бросился к причалу и не останавливался, пока не оказался на краю деревянного настила.

А где корабль?! Он всматривался в реку, но видел лишь потрепанные торговые суда и прогулочные катера, вяло покачивавшиеся на воде. Все были заброшены.

– Драко.

Нет... Отказываясь верить ушам, он с волнением обернулся. Но глаза не лгали: Нарцисса Малфой стояла во главе толпы нежити, отрезавшей путь к берегу.

– Мама.

Нарцисса протянула руки, приглашая сына в объятия. Темно-синяя мантия укрывала стройное тело, но не скрывала бледность рук и лица. Драко пригрозил матери ножом. Где он умудрился потерять второй нож? Не в силах справиться с дрожью в руке, он придвинулся на самый край причала.

«Я лучше умру, чем наврежу им», – решил он для себя.

– Ты можешь говорить?

– Сын мой, – с явным сожалением произнесла Нарцисса. – Я понимаю, ты расстроен и растерян...

– Как давно? – выкрикнул Драко. – Как давно ты стала такой?

Нарцисса опустила руки.

– Год назад. Я добровольно согласилась на трансформацию.

– Ты... ты предпочла превратиться в зомби.

– Да, – согласилась она, рядом с ней материализовались Андромеда и Нимфадора Тонкс. – Твоя тетя и кузина также прошли трансформацию.

Драко различил новый акцент в ее речи.

– Живя во Франции, нам удалось выделить вещество в телах магов, превращающих их в зомби. – Нарцисса вздохнула – единственный признак ее неодобрения. – Мы обнаружили критическое расхождение нашей крови и наших коллег-магов. Основа моей крови, крови моей сестры, ее дочери и твоей – ключ.

– Мы изменились, да, но не превратились в бессмысленное кровожадное стадо, заполонившее Британию. – Нарцисса улыбнулась сыну. – Мы лучше, совершеннее.

– Естественно, мы должны были развить сей фактор, – вмешалась Тонкс, задорно усмехаясь. Драко разглядывал багровые, не кровоточащие порезы на ее лице. – А затем мы создали вакцину, чтобы раздать ее другим магам.

– Без моего мастерства, – раздался глубокий голос, принесший воодушевление, облегчение и страх, – ничего бы не вышло.

Северус Снейп шагнул вперед и остановился рядом с Нарциссой. Он вытащил посеревшую руку из кармана, и Драко увидел желтый отблеск стекла.

– Почему? – вопрошал Драко. – К чему вы рассказываете мне все это! Вы говорите, что превратились в нежить, но в то же время нет, к тому же вы хотите чтобы все остальные также прошли трансформацию! – Он указал на городской пейзаж позади них. – Переубедите меня, но вы ведь знаете, что убиваете всех!

– Нет.

Гермиона отделилась от толпы и приблизилась к Тонкс. Повязка с ее живота исчезла, Драко мог видеть изрезанную серую кожу вокруг ужасной раны, которая больше не кровоточила.

– Драко, – пафосно начала она, – действие вакцины полностью противоположно.

– Они спасли наши жизни, – добавил Рон, присоединившийся к Гермионе, целый и невредимый, учитывая пулю в спине.

– Мы лишь хотели вернуться и бескровно помочь нашему обществу переродиться, – взяла слово Андромеда. – Твоя мама хотела, чтобы ты проснулся в более безопасной ситуации.

– Вместо этого нам пришлось выслеживать тебя. Кстати, спасибо, кузен. – Вклинилась Тонкс и подмигнула ему. – Благодаря тебе, мы смогли пробраться в основные убежища города.

– Да вы издеваетесь надо мной?! – Драко яростно взмахнул рукой; он жаждал наброситься на них и крушить как прочих зомби пару минут назад, но внутри росло ощущение, которое было невозможно игнорировать, они – не зомби. – Так это вы стояли за нападением на базы?

– Мы спасли этих магов, – спокойно парировала Нарцисса. – Ты же слышал планы Брюса Шелдона, не так ли? Если бы мы не заменили его яд нашей вакциной, он уничтожил бы сотни магов, прежде, чем кто-нибудь сумел бы остановить его.

Драко ухватился за решающий аргумент:

– А как же маглы? И другие маги? Они все мертвы!

И тут случилось то, чего он так страшился с момента, когда увидел Рона и Гермиону. Гарри с багровыми синяками на серой шее вышел вперед и сказал:

– Я знаю.

– Нет, – надломленным голосом выдохнул Драко. – Гарри, только не ты.

– Драко, я чувствую то же самое, – Гарри говорил с нескрываемой грустью, – я всем сердцем желаю, чтобы маглы не умирали, но ты же понимаешь, чтобы я не сделал, они все равно будут нас винить.

– Но это наша вина! – от отчаяния Драко прикусил губу и ощутил привкус крови на языке. – Мы превращаемся в опасных диких тварей и убиваем маглов и ни в чем неповинных магов!

– Разве наша вина, что мы владеем магией? – Северус достал палочку. – Нет, Драко, мы не должны винить себя за наличие таланта. Маглы безжалостно истребляют себе подобных из-за гендерной и расовой дискриминации. Однако, в отличие от маглов, нацеленных на наш вид, мы преодолели ужасный аспект трансофрмации.

– И смотри, – добавил Рон, доставая свою палочку, – мы снова можем пользоваться магией, даже лучше, чем прежде.

Одним взмахом палочки он заживил рану на животе Гермионы. От ее благодарного взгляда, Драко затошнило. Мерлин, она же умерла! Драко попытался сглотнуть вязкую слюну, но язык словно прилип к небу, и он закашлялся.

Нарцисса продолжала:

– Перерождение действует только на тех, кто уже умер... Да, Драко, вакцина тоже провоцирует трансформацию. Что же касается маглов, мы ими займемся, когда маги воссоединяться, как люди.

Драко заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от пелены в глазах, но это не помогло, четкость зрения уменьшалась. Что с ним творилось?

– Гарри, – взмолился он, – пожалуйста, послушай меня. Это же смешно! Я не хочу становиться частью безумия, о котором они твердят. Гарри.

Кое-как убрав нож, он схватил Гарри за руку. Если никто больше не слушает его, если все вокруг поражены чудовищным безумием, то он просто обязан достучаться до Гарри.

– Гарри, Гарри, пожалуйста, ты же живой, верно? Давай уйдем, как мы и хотели! Мы можем избежать...

Драко перевел взгляд на зомби, но не смог сфокусироваться на них. Их фигуры были размыты и раскачивались.

– Я... ты мне очень нравишься, Гарри. Я так полюбил тебя, прошу, скажи, что ты шутишь, ты убиваешь меня.

Во всем теле наступила слабость, не поддерживаемый никем Драко упал на колени, ладонь Гарри выскользнула из рук. Что с ним не так? Спрашивал он себя, погружаясь в темноту.

– Заклинание стазиса подействовало, – словно из глубокого тоннеля донесся голос Северуса, хотя тот стоял в паре шагов от Драко.

Нарцисса нежно добавила:

– Трансформация еще не завершена.

Драко понимал, что должен испытывать страх и ужас, но сковавший разум туман не позволял думать. В голове стучало, но он знал, что рана на голове не открылась и бинты чистые.

– Все хорошо, Драко, – успокаивал Гарри.

Поттер опустился рядом с ним на колени и обнял за плечи, как когда-то сам Драко поддерживал его в часовне. Затем он что-то вытащил из рюкзака Драко – шприц с янтарной жидкостью.

И наполненным удивительной, сильной и чистой любовью голосом Гарри прошептал:

– Ты был со мной с самого начала, я не брошу тебя.

***

(продолжение речи Парка, 2XXX)

_«Минувшую неделю конференции мы посвятили повышенному пониманию так называемого «зомби-апокалипсиса». В процессе обсуждений, мы все придерживались точки зрения, что зомби-апокалипсис в высшей степени явление неправильное, хотя причины, спровоцировавшие его, все еще изучаются, но ни физических, ни химических доказательств существования зомби не найдено. К огромному сожалению, совершенно очевидно, что феноменальное число жертв связано не с восстанием зомби, так популярными в культурной среде и сфере развлечений, а в результате необдуманных действий запаниковавших выживших. И в завершение позвольте почтить память погибших в ужасной трагедии и тех, кто боролся с ней минутой молчания._

_Благодарю за внимание»._

Эпилог

Влажный ветер, наполненный ароматом моря, пощекотал кончик носа. Драко встрепенулся от дремы и лениво моргнул пару раз. Он вновь заснул на веранде – ужасная привычка. Но приятная погода, преступно комфортное откидное кресло и теплое послеполуденное солнце, согревшее обутые в сандалии ноги – то сочетание, перед которым Драко просто не мог устоять.

– Проснулся.

Драко перевел взгляд в сторону. Из экранированной двери в расписной каменной стене высунулась взъерошенная темная голова. Глаза встретились, Гарри с легкой усмешкой на губах подошел и смачно поцеловал Драко.

– Не засыпай больше так надолго, – пошутил Гарри после поцелуя. – В следующий раз, как только ты захочешь спать, начнется дождь.

– Очень хорошо, – Драко зевнул и потянулся. Он скептически осмотрел одетого в шорты-бермуды Гарри и натянутые до щиколотки носки, и добавил. – Может, тогда ты прекратишь таскать нас на южное побережье, словно чертовых туристов. Утро утомило меня.

Гарри самодовольно кивнул.

– Конечно.

Поттер присел рядом с Драко, руки встретились. Их ладони идеально подходили друг другу, пальцы сплетались между собой, у Гарри чуть толще; лишь оттенок загорелой кожи слегка отличался.

Внезапная накатившая сентиментальность вынудила Драко перевести взгляд мимо веранды на скалистый склон, нависающий над морем. Дом двоюродной бабки был куда лучше Мэнора по многим аспектам. Если выйти на улицу на закате, размышлял Драко, то откроется великолепный вид на сгущающиеся сумерки над океаном; сейчас была видна темно синяя полоса там, где небо встречалось с водой. Дом идеально вписался на холме с отличным видом окрестностей, но самое главное, именно здесь начиналась их история, которую они хотели начать заново.

– Фестиваль, – мягко напомнил Гарри, словно боясь испортить настроение.

– Я знаю.

– Мы обещали Рону и Гермионе встретиться в городе.

– Ага, – Драко вновь зевнул.

Малфой поднялся и потянул за собой Гарри. Неважно, сколько всего они оставили позади, Гарри – важная часть его истории, которую Драко желал сохранить. Поддавшись мимолетной прихоти, он обернулся и поцеловал Гарри.

– Люблю тебя, – прошептал он.

Гарри благодарно улыбнулся, щеки окрасились румянцем.

– Я тебя тоже.

Обновив чары гламура, они аппарировали.


End file.
